Deadly
by BloodDarkerThanCrimson
Summary: After an incident with a monster he knew nothing about, Percy was stuck in Purgatory with all the creatures out hunting for his blood. There, a certain human might be his only hope for getting out of the place. But after the portal, there might be more troubling matters awaiting him out in the wrong world. And the demigod is alone. Season 8 rewrite.
1. Chapter 1: Learn to Fly

**Hiya, guys! I really** _ **really**_ **should go update my Avengers and Merlin crossovers, but I was kinda stuck in Supernatural. So for my better health 'cause I am going crazy in here with these ideas inside my head, I decided to make a new story. They're making me restless and there's an itch that won't go away. So I played with the idea of Purgatory, and how these two will meet. And finally settled into this, 'cause the first idea is totally unacceptable.**

 **No need to be excited what will happen here. I have a fond thing of season rewrites, so this will be like a season rewrite of 8, 9 and possibly 10.**

 **And, guys, I have a tumblr!**

 **And there's this crisis that just a little bit maybe that I have water in my goddamn lungs.**

 **Please give a few minutes to write to Jared. You'll find out more on his Facebook page or his Twitter account.**

 **So my rant is over. Oh, and guys! No spoilers! I'm halfway through season 8.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Percy Jackson.**

* * *

 _ **Now I'm looking to the sky to save me**_

 _ **Looking for a sign of life**_

 _ **Looking for something to help me burn out bright**_

 _ **I'm looking for a complication**_

 _ **Looking 'cause I'm tired of lying**_

 _ **Make my way back home when I learn to fly high.**_

 **~Learn to Fly,** _ **Foo Fighters**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Learn to Fly**

Percy's head whipped at the high-pitched scream, cursing in Ancient Greek for his bad luck. He spun around at the new-found demigod, Riptide uncapped and firmly clutched between his hands.

He really was grateful for the gods caring for their sons and daughters, but do they have to send demigods to retrieve them? Oh, well, the least he could do is help. Besides, Apollo was in deep trouble the last time he saw him up close, and the sun god was looking deeply perturbed when he called Percy personally for an errand to do: there's a demigod, his daughter, and Percy have to go to guide her to Camp Half-Blood.

At the time, Percy was ready to protest, and if the sun god wasn't looking too sunny and looked so _weary_ , he might've. But the demigod only nodded and gave the sun god a half-smile. He only got a relieved nod in return.

So, no, he wasn't going to blame Apollo for this.

However, when he turned to confront whatever unfortunate thing decided to face them, because really, what monster he hadn't faced yet (not that he was bragging, it really was stressful) and lived, he faltered, jaw slack.

The monster holding the daughter of Apollo, Joanne, wasn't any of the Greek monsters he ever encountered. His luck had finally ran out. When Percy whirled around, a man had his arms curled around the girl. But when he suddenly transformed, it stopped Percy short.

The man's head tilted back, and his face shifted—the mouth widened, growing impossibly larger that it swallowed his whole face, teeth growing bigger sharper, and— was that two tongues, a forked tongue, or tentacles?—came out of the gaping mouth, lashing in the air.

It happened in less than a second.

The man's face shifted back to normal, grinning menacingly as he tightened his arms around the helpless girl. Joanne squeaked, hands flying involuntarily to the man's arms. "One step further, and I'll eat her," the man growled, bringing down his face besides Joanne's and blowing gently against her neck, making her shudder.

He sucked in a deep breath and drew back, as if smelling something in the night air. "Delicious," he purred. "Master will not approve, but Master is gone, and I am alone, because I escaped and I ate through space and time. I told them it would work. But they didn't listen." Something in his expression shifted, becoming impossibly morose, then it was gone. "And I am hungry. This girl is a feast. Though I prefer eating you, young man," he said, winking.

Percy barely veiled the disgust from his face, though a plan was already trickling in his mind. "Fine. We'll make a trade: you let her go. Take me instead."

The monster smirked. "Making deals now, are we?"

Plan set firmly on motion, the demigod said, "Well, you did say I was more appetizing than the girl. Let her go, and I promise, I'll come with you."

The monster faked a thoughtful face for a moment, then, raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What are the chances of you not killing me?"

 _Probably zero._ Percy quickly capped the pen and tossed it aside, showing emphasis on the throw. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but he was sure this would work. He caught the girl's panicked eyes and tried to smile reassuringly. He held up his hands to show that they were empty, and said loudly, "I swear. I will not kill you." _Yeah, right._

The monster narrowed his eyes, but he knew nothing about oaths. What's better, he didn't know that it was a giant loophole right there that the demigod didn't swore on the River Styx.

He shoved Joanne away roughly, making her stumble, but Percy only had his eyes on the monster, who was now advancing toward him, greed etched on his face, that transformed into that awful gaping mouth he once showed earlier.

Percy backed up a step, one hand feeling for his pocket for Riptide, when the monster sensed the shift in his behavior and started charging at him, tentacles lashing out.

The green-eyed teen neatly sidestepped and swung his blade. However, the monster anticipated the movement and dodged, missing the sword by a few inches and unbalancing Percy for a moment. Before the demigod could quickly recover, the monster's face reverted back to its normal state, and he threw a hard punch to the demigod's jaw, sending him flying.

There's a flash of brief panic in the demigod's thoughts, because _holy Hera he was freaking strong_ before he crashed to the ground, seeing white.

As the green-eyes teen lay there on the ground, stunned and seeing stars, he hoped that Joanne had half a mind to run away and save herself because they were royally screwed.

The thought was barely even finished when a rock hurtled through the air and hit the man squarely in the forehead. Percy scrambled backwards, glad at the same time horrified at what or _who_ caused the moment's distraction.

The monster whipped around to see little Joanne, barely twelve, standing there, shaking, but holding her ground resolutely. Thank Apollo and his powers of deadly precision and accuracy.

Percy shook his head to clear it and jumped to his feet, when Joanne narrowed her eyes and drew back, flexing her shoulders, and _threw_.

It hit the man's right eye, drawing black blood.

The green-eyed teen only had a moment of staring of horrified fascination when the monster's face opened up in a gaping mouth again, and Percy slammed the tip of his blade into the monster's back all the way to the hilt. Black substance leaked from the wound, and the monster's hands scrabbled helplessly at his chest, staring down at it in fear.

Then a sharp tug at Percy's hand made his eyes widen and looked at Joanne, who looked frightened and at a loss of about to what to do. "Stay back!" he ordered sharply. "Go to the hill. Just find the big tree. Okay?"

The girl backed off a step, eyes wide, as another tug brought Percy closer to the monster, unwilling to let go of his sword. He really had a nasty surprise when Setne swallowed his sword whole, and remembered being uncomfortably forced to use another sword that was unfamiliar to him. It just seemed so _wrong,_ and he wasn't about to let it happen again.

The green-eyed teen gritted his teeth and tried to yank his sword out of the body of the monster, but he was tugged forward _again_ , then he was falling, the scream ( _whose scream?_ ) was fading, there was black dust ( _black dust?_ ) everywhere, and he was still falling, falling, _falling_ , then the growing blackness swallowed him whole.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

A groan forced its way past his parched throat as he slowly floated toward consciousness. He cracked open an eye, then immediately felt relieved and grateful that it wasn't too bright, wherever he was.

 _Wherever he was?_

Then he sat up straight so quickly that it made him dizzy and breathless for a moment, and made him aware of the killer headache he didn't know he had. He took his sweet time together, fighting down the bile that started up to his throat.

Another groan made it way past his lips again when he didn't recognize his surroundings. At all.

The night sky was an inky black canvas up ahead, the stars dotting it completely unfamiliar (he can't even see Zoe's constellation, he distantly noted with slight panic) and apparently, he was in some kind of forest.

Percy recognized the glow of Riptide a few feet away from him, and he sighed involuntarily, climbing to his feet to retrieve it, glad for some familiar comfort and feel it gave in this creepy place.

Gripping the sword tightly, he held it up high and used it to illuminate his way past the trees and plants, looking for some kind of track or trail.

All the while, the massive forest was deadly silent. No sound of nocturnal birds or animals, or even anything remotely alive can be heard. He realized with a start that he can actually hear his own breathing, loud and harsh in the dark. The silence was deafening, and it was driving him crazy.

It was minutes later (or maybe hour an hour?) when something to his right rustled.

It was so sudden that he was sure he jumped a mile to the air, whipping around so quickly, sword held in defense in front of him.

"Who's there?" he called out, pleased that his voice didn't waver, despite the fact that his heart was slamming so painfully in his ribs. "Show yourself!"

Yeah, and the fact that it was the clichè lines in every movie that gets the character dead, or worse, that it made it more scarier.

He held Riptide higher, giving the space around him a yellowish-brown glow, allowing him to see better.

A branch snapped on someone's feet, and the person stepped into full view from behind the tree, teeth gleaming from the soft glow of the sword. He was short, with wild hair sticking out in every direction. He had a vague amused expression in his face, and maybe a little bit hungry.

"You're not a monster," the man said, Southern accent making his voice rich. His eyes raked the demigod curiously up and down, and Percy fought an instinctive step back. "But you're not fully human either." His lips curled upwards, eyes flitting for a moment toward the sword high in the air. "What are you doing here?"

Percy took a deep breath, wondering if he could trust the man. "Alright. First, why don't you tell me where are we?"

The man grinned amusedly, blue eyes taking his appearance once more. "You mean you don't know? Sweetie, we're in Purgatory."

The demigod's brow furrowed. "As in, Purgatory Purgatory? I mean, Heaven Hell Purgatory? Hah, no way. Last time I checked..."

"Yes, dear." The man laughed at his obvious predicament. "You truly don't know. Where did you came from? You smell..." He took a deep breath, "...delicious."

Now the green-eyed teen did back away, and tried to think of a topic that will distract the man. He was so screwed now. "I, uh, encountered a monster. Very big mouth, sharp, long teeth and tentacles. Bleeds black. Ring any bells to you?"

This time, the man looked uncomfortable. "That's a Leviathan. Leviathans are..." He paused, looking around fearfully at their surroundings, as if he expected anyone to jump at their throats any moment. He finally said, "...dangerous. Older than anything else, and you'd only be too happy to stay away from them."

The demigod exhaled a long breath. Great. Not that he was trapped in freaking Purgatory, he also managed to kill one of the big daddy monsters here.

"I can't help you anymore, sorry," said the man, looking sincerely apologetic. "Just remember that vampires are to be beheaded, werewolves are not immune to silver, and I don't know about the others, especially kinds like you."

"Oh, any mortal wound would probably kill me," said Percy offhandedly, fighting down the rising panic because _vampires and werewolves aren't supposed to exist, right._ "But you should know, I'm a demigod. Half-human, half-Greek god."

"Great, dear," he said, grinning, and Percy swore that fangs, _fangs_ gleamed at his mouth for a moment, "Chris, and it's nice to meet you." He pouted. "Too bad we can't be together."

Then he was gone, leaving the demigod alone with his thoughts and newfound revelations that just dropped on him like a bombshell.

"Great," he moaned to no one in particular. "Just freaking great."

* * *

Two weeks later, he found himself face to face with a girl with strange tattoos running up and down her arms.

Not that he was counting how many days he was here rotting in Purgatory, and not that he was observing his newest attacker.

Not at all.

Because when should he be hungry or should he even be thirsty, he _wasn't_.

And that because he wanted it all to end.

His face was carefully blank as he regarded her. She wasn't a vampire; there was no telltale signs that she was squinting against the sun that was directly in front of her. She smiled; there was no telling that she was a werewolf until it was too late. His green eyes narrowed; she also didn't came by the mini-hurricane in black goo that the Leviathans do when they show themselves.

All in all, she was new.

And even if she was new, all she'd say was how delicious he was.

Seconds later, his predictions were proved right, but not the exact thing happened.

The woman in front of her smacked her lips and smirked. There was a hungry glint in her eye, like all the others he'd crossed paths with these past weeks.

And she charged at him, hands extended like claws. Percy dodged, surprised, his quick reflexes saving him from the last moment, because who knew what this woman will do to him.

The woman balanced her own body, looking surprised herself, before her features became ugly with an expression Percy knew all too well: hunger mixed with annoyance and frustration.

"Did you know how I wanted your blood?" she snarled, fingers twitching.

"Yeah," said Percy, tipping his head. "You, me, and every other godsdamn creature in this forsaken place."

He knew he was slipping in harsher language, but he couldn't stop himself for the past days' frustration was twisting itself into words.

"Right," the woman said, nodding as if it was perfectly normal to talk to your enemy that was also supposed to be your dinner. "You don't mess with the Leviathans; nobody does." _Except me_ , thought Percy silently. "Mutts—them weres—were nasty. And of course, nobody knows what will happen if you drink vampire blood. Then there's the human—"

 _Human_? Percy's eyes widened, mind whirring from the information. Human, she said, so there's a chance to escape this not-quite-hell-but-could-pass-for-it.

"—which was, of course, happens to be a hunter," she continued, unaware of the inner turmoil she caused. Then she grinned. "Then there's you. Our treat. Smells delicious even half a mile from you. You've been a buzz, boy."

"Yeah," he said, grinning. "Seems like I attract everyone with my good looks."

"And here you are, all mine."

The green-eyed teen snorted. "Fat chance." Riptide sprung to his hand, and the woman took a surprised step back. "Did the rumors also said that it takes an army to take me down?"

The woman charged at him again, abnormally fast, and the demigod swung the sword. It took her on the left arm, and she withdrew with a hiss, clutching it.

The woman's eyes bore on him, and he got a strange feeling that he was staring into his soul. Then she struck to the right, startling Percy out of his thoughts.

He was _tired_.

Percy swerved, taking her on, but before he could slash at her, the tattooed woman changed directions to his unprotected left side. The demigod tried to turn, but it was too late.

Those twitching fingers clutched at his arm, then her tattoos pulsed, and her eyes—the eyes that get him into trouble—glowed unnaturally, and it was the last thing that he saw before he sunk to darkness.

* * *

Percy blamed it on the lack of water.

Water may be the the last thing he needed, and in a span of two weeks, he hadn't found any source of water.

So, yeah, he blames it on water.

He rubbed a hand on his face, and yet for some reason, he wasn't tired.

What?

He sat up, and his eyes widened when he realized where he was.

He was back in their apartment. Better yet, in his own room.

There wasn't anything much that changed since he saw his room. As usual, his things were thrown haphazardly around the room without much thought, and the sheets around him wasn't much better.

Before he could do anything else, however, the smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted from the door that was slightly ajar.

He pinched himself on the arm, and yet nothing happened. Maybe he had to do better. The last thing he remembered was Purgatory, the woman with the tattoos, glowing eyes...

Just when he was just to force himself to fall asleep again to wake up, a voice floated up to him and called, "Percy, the cookies aren't getting any better down here!"

His mom.

Heart thudding painfully in his chest, he flew down the stairs and plowed into the kitchen.

There she was, with an apron around her waist and an entire tray of cookies in her hands.

Lightning quick, he tore the tray of cookies in her hands, no matter how appetizing they are at the moment, set it down on the table and hugged her.

Just because it wasn't real, it doesn't mean that he wasn't going to enjoy it.

Heart still drumming, he closed his eyes and breathed her in—the smell of her, and tried to plant it in his mind forever.

Now came the hard part.

"Mom," he whispered, fighting back the tears, "I gotta go now. Okay? Don't you worry for me. Just, just wait for me, okay?"

Sally drew back and gazed to his face, brow furrowing. "Where are you going? I just invited Annabeth to join us."

Annabeth. Oh, gods, how he missed her. "But I gotta go. Tell Annabeth I'm sorry."

Then he turned back to his own room, not glancing back once, though he had to retain himself physically. Because if he looked back, he wasn't sure if he could ever walk away again.

Because it's just a hallucination. It wasn't real.

He opened up the fire exit and breathed in the exotic smell of moonlace. He cut a sprig, tucking it carefully in his pocket, even though he knew that it will be gone later on.

Then he swung himself over the rails, looking down below, hanging from his fingertips.

It will be a painful way to go. Hopefully painful enough to wake him up.

Looking up once at the moonlace glowing faintly, he let go.

And could not suppress a panic, because it was the same thing that happened to him before, only Annabeth was gripping his hand tight, before they fell into Tartarus.

His shoulder slammed painfully at the pavement—

—and he was slammed back into reality.

The taste of copper iron hung heavy in the air, and he realized with a jolt that it was coming from his own blood.

The woman was nowhere in sight, and he was tied into a tree.

He struggled into his bonds, but they were tight around his waist. So he wriggled his hand and reached into his pocket.

He sighed in relief when his fingers curled around his pen. So he drew it out, uncapped it, and careful not to hurt himself, began cutting through the bonds.

"What are you doin'?" a sharp voice said, and he looked up to see another strange man with tattoos circling his arms. Dammit. Another one of them.

"The prisoner's escapin'!" the man said, yelling over his shoulder. "Come on!"

Another three of them sprung from behind the trees. Percy sawed the ropes more frantically, then finally, they came off, and he sent a quick prayer of thanks to the gods. If there were such things as gods here.

He eyed them warily as the ropes fell away, determined not to make the same mistake again.

 _Don't let them touch you._

All four of them circled him, intent on catching their prisoner again. Percy shifted his grip on his sword and dropped into defensive stance.

He let his mind sharpen his senses. The two on his front, another two on his back. The ropes, which he could use as an advantage, but for them also to use it against him.

The two on his right charged straight at him, and despite the direction, no way the demigod was letting the other two out of his sight.

The blade caught the man's shoulder, and he jerked back. The woman seemed aggravated by the sight of the wound, and Percy got the feeling that they weren't easily wounded often.

The demigod sensed the third one charged at him, so he ducked and whirled, stabbing the woman straight into the chest.

The man beside her howled, and he struck at Percy, anger and grief rolling in waves from him. The demigod easily dodged the blow, and slashed, cutting easily through guy number three's head, splattering crimson liquid everywhere.

He winced. There was blood _everywhere_. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed how he fought the monsters-the Greek ones, poofing into glitter dust when dealt with. Much less messier that way.

In his distraction, the fourth man before that he completely forgotten had sneak up on him and wrapped an arm around his throat, effectively blocking airway.

The other man approached him, hate and malice burning bright in his eyes.

The green-eyed teen was pushed down his knees, panting harshly, because the man had yet to release the choke hold. Riptide was thrown a few feet away from him, and his hands were restrained behind his back.

"I could kill you quick, you know," he mused, "but I would love to hear your screams. Over and over again, as I watched you dream something that will _never come true._ "

The tattoos on his arm pulsed, and he inched a hand closer at the demigod's face, eyes glowing. He felt cold fingertips touch his chin, and to his horror, began slipping away.

 _No. Not again._

It was poison. Had to be.

Poison is part water, and he's a son of Poseidon.

So gods be damned.

Fighting the fog that was penetrating his consciousness, he focused at the hand, at the poison, a taint in his blood that was running, _running_ through his veins, and with all the concentration in his mind, _pushed_.

There was a great tug at his gut that left him gasping, and he heard the man above him breathe sharply in surprise. The one holding him accidentally loosened his hold on him, and it was all the distraction that he needed.

He thrust his sword backwards, killing the man behind him easily, pulled it out without a sound mercifully and swung with all his might at the man in front of him.

He wobbled into a stand, utterly drained, and began to half-run, half-stagger in a direction, never once looking back at the carnage he wrought.

* * *

 **Finished! Chapter one is that for you guys. Our poor little hero is stuck in Purgatory, so y'all knew what will happen, but I'm gonna say it anyway: Perce will meet Dean, Cas and Benny on the next update. Tell me what ya think, 'cause I very dearly would love to hear from you.**

 **Toodles!**

 _ **BloodDarkerThanCrimson out.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Madness

**Hiya, dear readers! I am a terrible updater, but please bear with me, cause third year high school really sucks, more so when you're in a pilot section. So, I got really enthusiastic reviews in just** _ **one**_ **chapter. Thank you, guys! Oh my gods, I just finished Season 10 and oh, yeah, make us wait until October with what happens, and thank you, really, because they said that Season 11 won't be the last season. Haha! So, I guess, this is a present for one of my guest reviewers, KitCat! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **And, oh, there's three movies that I really recommend; they were worth watching. They're called Three Flavours Cornetto Trilogy. From there you could go search and have some fun.**

 **Let's go pass the waiting time by reading tons and tons of fanfictions.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own either Supernatural or Percy Jackson. Nah.**

* * *

 _ **Out of the skies I shaped the silence  
**_ _ **And from the earth I carved these walls  
**_ _ **A piece of the world was only mine  
**_ _ **And then I said I wanted more**_

 _ **At the edge of the blackness  
**_ _ **When you're stretched to the core  
**_ _ **Catch hold of the madness**_

 _ **Sometimes we all lose strength  
**_ _ **Please don't lose your faith in me  
**_ **~Madness,** _ **Sleeping With Sirens**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Madness**

* * *

"What the hell?"

Dean and Benny _finally_ had acquired the location of the angel (much to Benny's joy, the hunter could tell). The mutt they'd persuaded gave away that they should follow the stream and reach the clearing.

What the angel had been doing there, Dean had no idea. And when they found him, he got a lot of explaining to do after his disappearing act that left the hunter alone. On his first night in Purgatory, no less.

Dean had been patrolling the area, and Benny had stayed behind—and the hunter knew that even when he got too far, the vampire will always be waiting for him.

That's the trust they built in just a couple of days.

And now, hunter and vampire was looking down at a mess, A bloody mess, which neither of them had something to do with.

The vampire sniffed the air sharply, turning his head this way and that, as if he was trying to catch some scent in the air. A comment of having a bad reception flew over the hunter's head, but instead he crouched down by the bodies.

"Djinns," he said, noting the tattoos. "Two got stabbed, one in the chest, the other in the gut. One had his head off, _cleanly._ The other had a slash mark across the chest. You got anything, Benny?" Dean asked, glancing up at the vampire.

The vampire had an odd look at his face, head turned northeast. "There's somethin' going on in here, chief," he said. "Someone who shouldn't even be here at all." He glanced down at the hunter. 'What killed them?"

Dean got up, not even bothering to brush the dust off his clothes. He was dirty months ago, and some wouldn't make any difference. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say a long dagger." He frowned. "Or a sword."

Benny pressed his lips together. The motion was not lost on the hunter, because it usually meant that the vampire was hungry. For blood. However, he had fed from their kills earlier, and it was unusual for him to get thirsty after that.

"Something on your mind?" asked Dean, glancing warily at Benny, who had a faraway look in his eye.

"Nah, it's just…" Benny shook his head as if to clear the fog from his mind. "Whoever had done this, we gotta make sure that this guy wouldn't catch us."

"You can smell him?" asked Dean, raising an eyebrow. "How far is he?"

"I ain't your dog," said Benny without real heat in his voice. "Maybe half a mile away."

"Good," said the hunter, already turning towards southwest, where the stream lay. "Let's go then. There ain't any time like the present."

After a few seconds of staring northeast, where the sun was peeking from behind the horizon, he turned his back and followed the hunter.

* * *

The demigod was alarmed that he staggered and almost tripped over his own feet at every few meter.

He'd hung his head low over the past few hours, a futile attempt but still a determination to not attract anyone or anything.

The way he ripped off his shirt and wrapped it around his arm for a makeshift bandage like a gift, he was sure that he wasn't doing quite well in concealing himself. Demigods were yummy that way, especially a son of Poseidon like him, nevermind that the monsters here weren't even Greek.

He was like a giant dish parading itself itself through the road with millions of monsters at either side, some drooling at the sweet smell of blood wafting from him.

He shuddered at his vivid imagination. Yuck. _Way to go boost your optimism, Percy._

It was hard to imagine cheerful things when you're alone in monster land.

The demigod hadn't thought why they didn't attack him when he's at his weakest at the moment and staggering over his own two feet, looking pretty vulnerable at the moment. Maybe it was because of the stunt he pulled at those tattoo people. Hopefully it will give him few hours to recover properly.

The green-eyed teen glanced at the moon, which was a hanging low in the sky, stars dotting the black space around it.

The moon was a thin, crescent curve, and Percy that it will be new moon tomorrow night, throwing him into darkness. When Percy first came here, it was relief to see the moon was a waning gibbous one. It would be near four weeks for it to reach its fullest again.

Never thought he would be astronomy crazy in his time here. Imagine Annabeth's surprise...

Now, his two weeks were up. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought of those werewolves when they wouldn't be able to control themselves. Just mindless beasts, roaming Purgatory. They would be out hunting for his scent.

 _Way to go boost your optimism again.  
_

 _Shut up._

Looking up at the moon crawling slowly at the night sky, he figured he could do with just a few hours of sleep. He would easily be awake when there's something nearby. In a span of two weeks, he became a light sleeper. From the sound of boots on the ground to the crunching of branches, he would be sitting upright, Riptide ready at hand. He quickly learned that there's no breeze here.

It was the only thing that he loved about Purgatory: it made him sharp with awareness.

He chose a decent sized tree with thick trunk, gaps of the gnarled roots wide enough for him to lean down. Like every other tree, it was dead and have no leaves.

He plopped down with a weary sigh, looking down at his wound near his wrist.

The bloodied strip of cloth was abandoned long ago with his musings somewhere in his journey, and the flesh beneath was red and raw.

They're some kind of tattooed vampires, which left him dizzy with blood loss when they fed on him. Thankfully, they weren't the sparkling kind.

There's a blue handprint on his arm, where one of them touched him, before he fell into false dream. Hopefully it will fade in a few days, 'cause he didn't feel like explaining to anyone why someone branded him with a handprint curled around his bicep. If there's anyone will be sane enough to see and question him about him.

He ripped off yet another strip of his shirt, and wrapped it securely around his arm.

Leaning back on the tree with an exhale, he shifted into a more comfortable position. Within seconds, he was blissfully asleep.

* * *

Four days later, hindered by monsters and the occasional lone Leviathan, they found the angel at the clearing, as promised.

"Cas!" called Dean, relief threatening to buckle his knees, as his voice carried itself through the clearing.

He saw him squatting by the lake, worn-up, and time on Purgatory hasn't been nice on him either. Even this far away, he could see that his hair was a tad longer, and he had a scruffy beard adorning his jaw. A mixture of earth, dirt and grime littered his once-white hospital clothes and the trenchcoat, which was once a soft brown material.

He could see his name form on the angel's lips, and he stood up slowly, as if to detect some kind of danger lurking around.

The blue-eyed seraph turned around, and Dean walked closer, seeing the surprise in those eyes. "Cas?" he asked, a little hesitantly.

Recognition sparked in his eyes, and maybe a bit fear, but Dean couldn't care less. He got his best friend back. He took longer strides and laughed, unable to keep the happiness threatening to burst his chest, and engulfed the angel in a manly hug, unwilling to let go.

He's still grinning, smiling so wide, because _damn_ , he hadn't felt this good for months and he realized that it was also his first genuine smile in months, when he released the angel with a thump on the back.

"Damn, it's so good to see you," he said, because it was true. The angel looked so confused, and that was so _Castiel_ that he felt the need to say something, so he said, "Nice peach fuzz."

"Thank you," said Castiel, though Dean doubted that he knew what peach fuzz is. His eyes flitted upwards off to his side, and the hunter only realized that Benny had joined them.

"You should meet somebody," said Dean. "Benny this is Cas."

Benny shifted, looking to the side almost in disdain for a moment, and assessed the angel with a quick glance, greeting, "Hola."

Castiel's blue eyes flicked from the vampire, not deigning him a response, to the hunter. "How did you find me?"

Dean smile faltered. _Well, hello to you too._ He considered lying for a moment, but settled for the truth, since Cas earned the answer anyway. "The bloody way."

The seraph's didn't even narrowed eyes in reprimand that way he used to do when the hunter will do something uncivilized like that, so Dean asked, "You feeling okay?"

Just before they ganked Dick Roman, he sure wasn't in his best, if by showing up in his baby naked and covered by bees was anything to go by.

The angel swung his gaze to his left, remembering. "You mean am I still..." he trailed off, making a circular motion with his finger near his temple. _Ever the straightforward Cas.  
_  
"Yeah, if you want to be on the nose about it, sure."

Castiel was still looking a little wide-eyed. "No, I am perfectly sane. But then ninety-four perfect of the psychotics think they're perfectly sane, so I guess we'd have to ask ourselves, 'What is sane?'"

The hunter didn't know where he got that kind of information. But then again, this was Cas who lived millions of years on Earth. Dean figured it was a maybe. "That's a good question."

"Why'd you bail on Dean?" came Benny's unexpected question from his side.

Dean started. "Dude─"

"The way I hear it," continued Benny, uncaring of the interruption, "you two here hit monster land, and hot wings here took off. I figure he owes you some backstory."

The hunter remembered his first night in Purgatory really well, of darkness and red eyes glinting, trapping him in a loose circle from all sides, the first time he'd seen the monstrous things that shouldn't exist, and tried not to shudder.

"Look," he tried to reason, hating to admit that his friend was right, "we were surrounded, okay? Some freak jumped Cas, obviously he kicked its ass, right?"

He smiled at the angel, the expression wavering when the seraph didn't smile back.

"No."

Dean cocked his head, dread pooling his stomach. "What?"

The vampire in their midst looked at Castiel, looking like he blamed all of this on the angel.

"I ran away." Castiel's voice was quiet and shameful.

The hunter stared at the seraph disbelievingly, looking like he'd been punched in the gut. "You ran away?"

Castiel stared at him, pleading with those blue eyes once like a clear sky, but now was dulled by something he didn't recognize. "I had to."

Anger began to course through Dean's nerves. _He left him._ "That's your excuse for leaving me with those gorilla-wolves?"

"Dean─"

"You bailed out and what, went camping?" Hurt made his words sharper and louder, remembering all those nights alone and of endless running, no one to look after his back before Benny came. "I prayed to you, Cas, _every night._ "

The angel dropped his gaze from his guiltily. "I know."

 _Fucking hell._ "You know and you didn't─" Dean sucked in a sharp breath. It was like the rings and Pit again. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I'm an angel in a land of abominations," he countered at him defensively. Castiel finally looked up at his eyes again. "There have been things hunting me from the moment we arrived."

"Join the club!" Dean shouted angrily.

"These are not just monsters, Dean. They're Leviathan." said Castiel, voice dropping down heatedly, blowing off some of his own steam. "I have a price on my head, and I've been trying to stay one step ahead of them to—" The angel faltered, an unidentifiable emotion in his eyes, then said,"—to keep them away from you." Then he added in a more slightly calm tone, "That's why I ran."

Castiel turned away from both of them, shoulders sagging in defeat. He stared at the water across from him, suddenly looking tired and old. "Just leave me alone."

"Sound like a plan," the vampire said immediately. "Let's roll." He began to take up his leave.

"Hold on, hold on," said Dean, not tearing his eyes from the subdued angel. "Cas, we're getting out of here." He couldn't lose him again, despite leaving him alone, despite the many mistakes he made from the past, _dammit,_ he wasn't going to lose one of his own again.

He'd lost too many for him to count.

"We're going home."

His voice lowered at the last word.

"Dean, I can't."

"Yes, you can," said Dean firmly. "Benny, tell him."

"Purgatory has an escape hatch," said Benny, "but I got no idea if it's angel-friendly."

"We'll figure it out," said Dean determinedly. They always have. The hunter pushed his last card out. "Cas, buddy, I need you."

"Dean..." the seraph trailed off disquietly, looking torn. Though the hunter had no idea why he would have second thoughts escaping this place.

"And Leviathan want to take a shot at us," he made a face, now struggling to hold back a victorious smile because the angel was relenting, "let them. We ganked those sons of bitches before. We could do it again."

"It's too dangerous," Castiel said, even though he knew that it was a futile attempt to argue with Dean, even though he knew that they had far more dangerous attempts than this that they had done in the past.

Dean sighed. "Let me bottom-line it for you. I'm not leaving here without you. Understand?"

There was something Dean couldn't read in the seraph's eyes, which was in itself worrying, but before he could contemplate it, they flickered down and up again, it was gone. Then he nodded. "I understand."

It was all Dean needed to hear to feel finally relieved and hopeful again.

* * *

 _The camp was in flames._

 _The Argo ship was at the shoreline, orange and red fire licking greedily at the wood that once resembled a beautifully crafted_ — _or what was left of it._

 _The head of the mechanical dragon was suspiciously absent._

 _The statue of Athena lay in rubbles beside it, no longer imposing and intimidating. The head of the smaller statue that once lay at its palm had rolled as far as it could. It was near by the cabins._

 _Greek and Roman demigods alike ran from every direction, some still fighting with each other_ — _out of pure hate or blame, no one could tell._

 _Gaea_ — _the earth goddess, fully risen_ — _was cackling a high-pitched laughter above them, seemingly uncaring even if the very earth_ — _which was her_ — _was destroyed._

 _It was pure destruction and chaos, panic and pandemonium around him, but it didn't matter to Percy._

 _In his arms lay a lifeless Annabeth._

 _Her eyes_ — _which was like stormclouds and grey skies_ — _were staring unseeingly above. Blood poured out from an arrow wound_ — _the arrow shaft was still in her stomach, Percy couldn't bring himself to remove it, because_ he's scared— _and one of her hands was splayed beside it, sticky and bloody._

 _The other hand was clutched by Percy's both of his. Slack._

 _Dead._

 _The flames around them rose higher and higher and higher, until when the demigod looked up, he could see twin doors, held upright by chain, monsters and creatures of myth all around them, surrounding them from both sides._

 _The air was thick and acrid like poison, the earth pulsing like a heart, the rivers ran toxic and venomous._

 _Tartarus, a corporeal form, stood kingly and mightily beside the Doors of Death, and the land itself seemed to burn,_ burn, **burn** —

 _Both Bobs were nowhere in sight, and Damasen and the beautiful drakon the peaceful giant's riding cannot be seen too._

 _Tartarus said something in a crude language he didn't understand, and the monsters around him rose as one, and began to move, to creep, to fly closer, he hunched over the lifeless body as they came closer closer_ _ **closer**_ —

Percy woke up with a gasp in cold sweat, heart hammering inside his chest.

He was still in Purgatory.

 _It was just a nightmare,_ he assured himself. _It wasn't real. Just a nightmare._

Still, he couldn't repress a shudder of how real it seemed.

Just a drop of blood from your nose, and you start the apocalypse.

Freaking nosebleed.

He sat up from where he had been leaning on the tree and looked around.

The dull and cold sun was up and high in the grey sky. The endless forest around him was dead and utterly still.

No changes, then.

He rubbed his face tiredly. Instead of getting some rest and peaceful slumber, he got nightmares and restless sleeps in place. Rotten luck.

No such luxury in Purgatory also. Even nightmares chase him in another dimension.

He wondered what Annabeth is doing right now.

Probably looking for him with the rest of the demigods and—possibly—gods. Wondering where the Hades he had gotten himself into.

Again.

And dealing with the occasional nightmares alone...

He shook his head to clear the thoughts away. No use for him to think dark things like that. Besides, she have plenty of friends who will help her.

Percy smiled. Now _that_ was a good thought.

Now that he was wide awake and covered in sticky sweat, he couldn't bring himself to doze again and to chase the living nightmares.

Percy stood up and stretched, fingers reaching high in the air. Fortunately, not one of his bones cracked like an old man's.

The green-eyed demigod had a human to find in the land of monsters.

* * *

 **I haz tumblr! The url was similar with my name on this website. blooddarkerthancrimson . tumblr . com. Go check it out! It was full of Supernatural stuff, and some other fandoms out there. I'll follow you back!**

 **This chapter was short, but I promise the next will be much more better. Swear.**

 _ **~BloodDarkerThanCrimson out.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Migraine

**Hey yow, dear readers! As promised, this chapter was extra-long to make up for the previous one. That one was crappy. I fast updated and didn't seek any errors, which was probably the biggest mistake I'd done in writing. So I re-updated and corrected those mistakes, which were awful. Just. Really. And I think this is your most awaited scene!**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Percy Jackson nor Supernatural.**

* * *

 **And I will say that we should take a day to break away,  
** **From all the pain our brain has made,  
** **The game is not played alone.  
** **And I will say that we should take a moment and hold it,  
** **And keep it frozen and know that,  
** **Life has a hopeful undertone.  
** **~Migraine,** _ **Twenty One Pilots**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Migraine**

* * *

Percy was running from the gorilla-wolves from quite some time now, Riptide drawn and held tightly in his fist. He glanced back again for the millionth time that minute, and didn't relax when he didn't see anything.

Really, if the werewolves were just the animalistic thing combined with a wolf with really good tracking noses, the full moon last night would not be quite as troublesome as it would—

He yelped as one of them suddenly jumped from behind the trees, ahead of him and clawed at his shoulder, dragging him down and sending them both crashing to the forest ground.

The gorilla-wolf, thanks Poseidon for small mercies, didn't howl—which would alert other gorilla-wolves—seeing that it could finally have a meal without yummy Percy sharing to others. Greedy gorilla-wolf.

And _that_ thought made him kick his legs up as much force as he could muster at the gorilla-wolf looming above him.

Apparently, once they caught his scent, they would be hell bent on hunting him down.

The gorilla-wolf tumbled back a step from the unexpected assault, and it was enough for the demigod to roll away and spring up, and he slashed at the monster with reckless abandon.

No time to play now.

The monster flinched, but it seemed more angry than hurt from the blow.

He ducked as a massive paw slashed through the air where his head had been a second ago, and as he rose, his bronze sword rose with him upwards.

Where the first blow was careless and barely gave the monster a scratch, the second was calculated and struck true.

The smell of blood filled the air, tangible, iron and sharp, mingling with the demigod's, and with it the enormous hulking form growl-howled, no doubt attracting other creatures and monsters.

Percy hoped it wasn't a code for _'help, yummy lunch here.'_

The dawn's air was suddenly filled with answering growl-howls. Fear pricked the demigod's skin, and even wounded, the monster probably could smell fear in the air and used the moment's distraction as its advantage.

Sharp claws pierced through his skin again, swiping at his shoulder, and Percy gritted his teeth to keep himself from crying out, but they didn't let go, and the next moment he knew, they were rolling on the forest ground, staining his tattered shirt even more with blood and gore.

They halted, the gorilla-wolf towering menacingly above him, pinning him to the ground, when several things happened at once:

A consciousness trickled at the corner of his mind, barely there─

Something rustled the trees, some strange breeze, and it didn't add up─

The monster growled low above him, wide and sharp fangs dripping with saliva, jaw opening wider─

Then he suddenly knew what the slow trickle of consciousness is. He grinned.

A water source.

Then a black, oozing mass of goo appeared in a miniature whirlwind, growing arms, legs, torso and a head.

A humanoid body formed in a way Percy didn't ever see before.

Then a wicked light glinted in his eyes, and his face transformed into a gaping maw with sharp teeth, roaring at the dull sky.

The Leviathingy.

Or whatever. As if gorilla-wolves weren't enough trouble for him.

The gorilla-wolf whimpered, an honest-to-gods low, keening whine, and backed away from the demigod and bolted to the sanctuary of the dead trees.

The Leviathan's face was back to normal as he swung his gaze back, and though Percy loathed the idea of another creature hunting him down, he was almost glad for the familiar calculating look in the eyes of the Leviathan, compared to the wild-eyed monsters and insane creatures he didn't even know.

After the incident with the tattoo freaks, he didn't met any other creature with the same intelligence. Maybe because they sticked together and kept one another sane.

And it was, at the same time, a bad thing to have a smart opponent.

So, monster land had some creatures that at least are decent-looking. Complete with the black and white suit outfit.

He didn't know if that was supposed to be some insult to humanity.

The Leviathan crouched down, and Percy rolled to his right, wincing when his left shoulder came in contact with the ground, all the while, the presence of water growing stronger in his mind's eye.

 _A stream_ , he thought giddily.

He wasn't sure if Purgatory also have some killer rivers or streams like Tartarus had.

"The rumors are true, then," said the Leviathan, a few feet away from him. _Oh, so it speaks in full sentences._ "The last of his kind, wandering Purgatory alone. You shouldn't even be here."

"Yeah. Last of his kind, nah. See, we're plenty, even after the last war, if you count the Roman demigods." He grinned and inched his way to the right. "So, now I know why you hide behind human faces. You guys are _all_ ugly." He shook his head in mock disappointment. "Uglier than Hephaestus and Medusa combined. No offense, my Lord!" he shouted at the sky, even though he knew he will get no answer whatsoever.

The Leviathan transformed again, all sharp teeth and gaping mouth with the horrible tongue, roaring to the skies.

He avoided the sharp teeth, sidestepping neatly like he had the first time. He said, "Missed me! Guess ugly faces think alike, then."

If there was a stream, he could heal himself.

The Leviathan roared again, and rushed at him with all the intent of someone who wanted to rip him apart into bloody pieces.

Or to eat him.

Percy tried to dodge─but this time, the twisted creature didn't miss, seemingly knowing where he would go.

The sharp needle-like teeth caught his left shoulder, and he cried out in pain, the white-hot pain blinding him momentarily.

Dark spots danced in his eyes, and the Leviathan started to unhinged his jaw, but Percy clenched his fist on the still-pristine suit and grimly held on.

He thought he was delirious with pain, but he heard it: the flap of wings, and in a blink, he saw amber eyes.

Then he stabbed the Leviathan through the chest, and sunk the sword up to its hilt.

There was a flash of gold, not bronze, then a spark─then the glint of gold shot towards his sword as he watched, fascinated.

The moment gold touched Celestial Bronze, the sword flashed blindingly blue-white, then the Leviathan's mouth burned mystic blue so intense that even when he shut his eyes, he could see the light beneath closed lids.

When he opened his eyes heavily, the Leviathan was spread-eagle across the forest ground, dead and unmoving.

Just like the listless forest around them.

"Then maybe you should be afraid, 'cause I will kill everyone like you," he rasped in victory. "Then soon, someone like you will be the last of your kind."

Then he stumbled toward the stream, momentarily forgetting the strange light.

* * *

The demigod reached the stream for what felt like hours, all the while clutching his bleeding shoulder, hoping he wouldn't pass out.

The splash of water was _so good_ he sighed like it was the greatest thing in his life.

Maybe it was, considering past experiences and how his life sucked at Purgatory.

The various wounds at his body began to close, cuts stitching themselves and scars healing to a raw pink skin. He grinned and whooped, uncaring of who will hear him, feeling more alive in months.

He ignored the stinging wound like liquid fire in his shoulder and backed away a good few feet from the stream, an idea forming itself in his mind.

Then he began running, and as he neared the edge, he jumped and curled into a ball, hitting the fresh water with a loud splash. He sank on the shallow stream, looking around clearly under the water, feeling better and better by the minute.

By the time Percy broke the surface (not that he needed the air, he breathing was perfectly fine under the water) he was feeling infinitely at his best and he's smiling genuinely for the first time since he got here.

The wounds and the big gash at his shoulder was mostly healed now, but the blue handprint was still there.

He frowned at it. Oh well. It looked like it faded a lot in time; maybe it will fade completely when he left it at that.

The water was not only wonderful; it was _fantastic_. Thanks Dad for that.

He floated up, body slack, the stream flowing slow enough for him to close his eyes and relax.

And remembered the Leviathan incident, which made him sat up so quickly he forgot that he was in the stream and flailed briefly before righting himself.

Rule #1 in Purgatory: Always be alert.

Rule #2 in Purgatory: Trust no one.

Percy looked around, suddenly wary, but saw nothing out of ordinary. No glowing gold lights, no amber eyes...

Come to think of it, the flapping of wings he heard shouldn't even come from a bird. Because there are no birds in Purgatory.

None whatsoever.

And he hadn't ever met anyone who seemed inclined even in the slightest bit to help him get out of here, when they all know that he was in a wrong place.

Why help now?

And more importantly, _what is it?_

"Maybe some kind of feathered-monster," he said aloud, as if saying it would make it seem more realistic.

Harpies? Nah. They couldn't have some strange glowing powers. Well, who knows, maybe they have in this dimension.

He absently pulled his shirt over his head, willing it to be wet and began to wash the dirt and grime away, thinking hard.

Pegasus? He shook his head. The last time Reyna (Hades, he wished he was the one who met him) had seen Pegasus (must be weird to have a pegasus as your half-brother) he had definitely been alive.

Dragon? Nah. Too big to have those kind of flap of wings, and to beautiful to be unnoticed.

And those amber eyes... they looked human enough.

He sighed and fished his shirt out of the water, looking cleaner compared to its previous state. The moment the fabric touched his skin, it became instantly dry.

Besides, if someone was helping him, he couldn't bring himself to protest. It was... _nice_.

He stood from the stream and walked out of the water, not one spot in his body wet.

Then he began to follow the stream.

* * *

Dean slashed the vampire's neck, beheading him. The blade couldn't be soaked red even more─blood already coated the blade completely, making it glint crimson in the dull light.

Apparently, vampires take it very personally if someone their own tried to team up with a human and an angel.

Said angel punched the vampire that tried to sneak up on him. The seraph─or whatever he was reduced by now─couldn't even fight properly at the moment, but was useful when he was needed as a backup.

And right now, his help was greatly needed.

The path to the portal almost trailed their path back the way before: not too far from the stream.

And then they were assaulted by five vampires.

And they didn't seem to stop coming.

He elbowed the one to his right in the face hard, bursting the nose, stunning him momentarily, and the hunter slashed the head off the shoulder with the one to his left. Then he whirled to behead the one to his right, never stopping to pause for breath.

In the corner of his eye, he could see Benny rip a head off of another vampire viciously. On the opposite side, Castiel stood with his fists bloodied, fending off a particularly vicious one, and he turned his head away as he killed it.

Then a terrifying event happened: as one, all of the vampires whipped their heads in a vague north direction.

Even Benny turned his head that way, mildly curious.

Then he heard it: something or some _one_ was crashing through the trees, not making any effort to conceal the noise.

Then a bone-chilling sound echoed through the forest, an excruciatingly familiar roar.

A Leviathan.

The remaining vampires began to scramble away, and Dean was seriously considering to do the same when there was a shout of pain, and there was a familiar flash of blindingly-blue light.

"Cas?"

Dean looked at the angel, who looked as befuddled as he was at the moment. Castiel unconsciously sidled at him closer, wiping his fists in his already-dirty clothes, making it even dirtier. Benny did too; for a moment, the three of them stood there, waiting for something to happen.

Which was most likely a bad thing, and they seriously needed to start running, but they were so damn curious of what will happen.

Then there was a flash of orange and bronze, and a teenager burst from the trees.

The teenager saw them, and muttered, " _Gods of Olympus_ ," like a curse.

Dean blinked; his mind certainly wasn't playing tricks with his eyes: the boy, barely an adult, was wielding a three-foot long leaf-shaped sword.

That was glowing faintly bronze.

Then out of the trees, there was movement, and one woman and two men jumped from behind them, wearing pristine suits.

Dean was so shocked for a moment that he forgot to speak.

Then as one, the Leviathans in suits saw Castiel, and grinned.

"Castiel," the one in the middle purred in a sickening voice. "Have you missed us? You are still with that human and... a _vampire_ ," he said disdainfully.

The seraph tensed and his right hand curled, like he was grasping his angel blade.

The boy glanced back, eyes narrowing, his own hands tightening around the sword like he actually knew how to use it. "Human. Friends of yours? I'll say, you have to find better ones, 'cause they sure are _hideous_."

Before he finished speaking, the sword was already swinging, and the raven-haired teenager stabbed the Leviathan on the gut.

Before it died, it transformed to its true form, and out of the gaping mouth, blue-white hot light poured through.

The vampire shut his eyes against the light and turned away, missing the other Leviathan, who started to attack him. Fortunately, the seraph was already there, tackling the monster to the ground.

The teen cut the Leviathan across the chest, blue-white light seeping through the wound. In a matter of seconds, the monster was dead.

 _Whoa_. Which would have been very helpful in the very first place. Dean wished if he had that kind of blade, then maybe they wouldn't even be here right now, and saved them a lot of trouble.

The last one began to charge at the boy. Dean shouted, "Look out!"

The orange-clad teen whirled with astonishing speed and reflexes and thrust the sword in the chest of the Leviathan, fast as a belt lashing, and as the sword sunk to its chest, Dean saw the flash of a faded blue handprint on his arm as it shifted.

While the body slumped to the ground, Dean couldn't help blurting out, "You're the one with the Djinns."

The raven-haired boy startled and glanced up at him from where he had been looking at the corpse, and Dean was met by a shocking sea green eyes. "What?"

The hunter gestured at the blue handprint. "That."

A troubled look passed over the teen's eyes, and he said, "The ones with the tattoos? Yeah. Should have faded by now, though..."

In a flash of movement, the teen was against a tree, Dean's Purgatory blade held at his neck, the hunter's arm pressed tight at his chest to prevent him from escaping.

"Dean," Castiel said disapprovingly from behind. The hunter ignored him.

"Tell me, who are you?" Dean hissed, pressing the crude blade closer.

The teen's eyes were wide and but not terrified. More like surprised, which sent alarm bells ringing. "Uhm, Percy Jackson, lives in Manhattan, New York, I swear to the River Styx, and seriously, I got a mom and stepdad there─"

"I mean, what are you?" Dean said, cutting off the rambling.

The green-eyed teen─Percy, he introduced himself─gulped, now looking nervous. "Uhm... demigod?"

Dean pressed the blade tighter to his neck. "Demigod, huh? I hunt things like you for breakfast. Say, if you're like a Trickster demigod, with his snapping fingers and irritating sweet tooth─"

"What?" Percy wriggled, looking down at the blade warily like it could seriously kill him. As if it could. "No, no I'm not. Well, I like candies. Just power over water─and horses, if you could count that─and see, I'm bleeding. I'm half-human, you know. Anything sharp could kill me." He pointedly looked down at the blade as if to emphasize his point, and sure enough, where the blade was pressed at his skin, there was a bead of blood.

"You could have healed that. And why shouldn't I kill you?"

The green-eyed teen shot him a look. "Then why didn't you?"

Snark. _That_ he could handle. But before he could respond, another voice joined in their conversation.

"You're not supposed to be here."

Percy glanced at the vampire, looking vaguely annoyed at the words. "If I had a penny _every time_ someone said that, I'll be rich by now."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "Where's the sword?"

The teen was getting crossed-eyed looking at the blade on his neck. "If you could remove that first?"

Dean reluctantly released him, but not out of grabbing range. If there's a Top Ten Things of What Shouldn't Trust, demigods would be on the list. Nonetheless, Percy sighed in relief. "Thank the gods."

"Sword."

Percy fished his pocket and pulled out a normal-looking pen.

Dean raised his eyebrows, displeased. "Do I look like I was playing with you, kid?"

Wordlessly, the demigod pointed it to the ground and uncapped it.

Which quickly transformed into the wicked bronze sword he'd been using before.

And Dean hadn't certainly imagined it: the sword was faintly glowing

This was just getting too weird for the hunter. Maybe he's just getting too old for this, he mused.

The angel, which had been silent since his initial warning, said sharply, "Where did you get that?"

Percy looked at Castiel, probably wondering how much he was going to reveal, and said haltingly, "Celestial Bronze. Been mine since twelve. Kills monsters. Recently been normal, but a flash of gold shot towards it and..."

Kills monsters. Huh. As if _he_ wasn't the monster.

"How'd you got here, huh?" asked Benny.

Percy's brow furrowed. "There's that. The uh, Leviathingy jumped on us─I've got a girl with me." His grip on the sword was relaxed like it weighed nothing. "So I stabbed it in the chest, and the next thing I knew, I was here. What are you doing here, anyway? They said you're human."

Dean shrugged, relaxing. He figured that 'enemy of my enemy is my friend' is truer now. And they got to have someone stronger who could join them. "Same as you."

Percy leaned in, looking excited. "Do you know a way out?" He bit his lower lip, looking worried now. Teenagers and their mood swings and hormones. "I've been hoping to find you, 'cause I've got to go home..."

He didn't know why he did it, maybe it looked like the boy was young and truly eager to go to home, but Dean gave a nod at Benny, to which the vampire complied. "Purgatory has a portal for those who shouldn't belong here. And if you're half-human..." He shrugged. "I don't know what could happen."

Besides, even if one could say that it was the demigod's fault and brought the Leviathans to them, he did save them from the vampires.

"If that's the only chance, then," he smiled at Dean, almost as tall as him, "better take it."

"Why is the Leviathan pursuing you?" Castiel asked.

Percy shrugged. "Something like killing their kin."

The seraph narrowed his eyes at him intensely, like Cas might when it comes to interrogating people. "How?"

"I told you already, haven't you been listening?" The teen was faintly irritated now. "There was this flash of gold light, then suddenly, it could kill those monsters."

Cas turned to the hunter and murmured, "There's a part of angel's Grace I could detect in the weapon."

"Whoa, hold up," said Percy, raising a hand. The sword was gone, probably back into a pen in his pocket. "Angels?"

"Yes," snapped Castiel impatiently. "And if they know that you have a weapon that could kill them, then we better hurry, because they will be hunting you down."

Percy raised his eyebrows at Dean as if to ask, _is he really like this?_ And Dean shrugged like, _yeah, 'cause he's Castiel._

The vampire began walking. "Let's roll, then. No time to waste."

* * *

 **Finished! I really was quite disappointed last chapter, 'cause there's not much as reviews it had compared to the first chapter. Did I something wrong? And I hadn't intended to post as long as four chapters about Purgatory. It just… happens, I guess. An then I completely skipped updating The Becoming of a King… oops…**

 **And for professionalemail101, I borrowed your line in your review. Is that okay? Pm me if it's not. I could remove it. And thanks to Cats are my World** **for correcting me!**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I got chapter 4 written out, and my update it next week, 'cause I got really excited in writing this. ^_^**

 **~BloodDarkerThanCrimson out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bleeding Out

**So this is it! This chapter is officially the start of Season 8. Some episodes would follow, with Percy in it. I would have to change the script, though, and I will have so much fun in this! (Then you might hate me for what am I about to do (evil laughter)) And thank you for all the reviewers last chapter! Really, you boost my confidence guys, and reassured me! And here's my gift to you: another chapter! Maybe you could review some more? *wink wink***

 **HAPPY FIFTY REVIEWS! *Throws party like Tony Stark does* YAAAAYYY!**

 **Special thanks to: RHatch89, 888aaa22, Wrendsor, FearGodsAlone, BookLoverBookWriter, Fri123end, Sea and Chaos, Milaxoxo, Guest, guest76, Guest, Guest, Sage of wind Drahgons, Cats are my world, KitCat (Hi! Hoped you loved it!), Fandomqueenkat, and Guest, and Lastsolace (for being the fiftieth reviewer!).**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Percy Jackson. A pity, though.**

* * *

 _ **When the day has come  
**_ _ **That I've lost my way around  
**_ _ **And the seasons stop and hide beneath the ground  
**_ _ **When the sky turns gray  
**_ _ **And everything is screaming  
**_ _ **I will reach inside  
**_ _ **Just to find my heart is beating**_

 _ **Oh, you tell me to hold on  
**_ _ **Oh, you tell me to hold on  
**_ _ **But innocence is gone  
**_ _ **And what was right is wrong**_

 _ **'Cause I'm bleeding out  
**_ _ **So if the last thing that I do  
**_ _ **Is to bring you down  
**_ _ **I'll bleed out for you  
**_ _ **So I bare my skin  
**_ _ **And I count my sins  
**_ _ **And I close my eyes  
**_ _ **And I take it in  
**_ _ **And I'm bleeding out  
**_ _ **I'm bleeding out for you (for you)  
**_ **~Bleeding Out,** _ **Imagine Dragons**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Bleeding Out**

* * *

The vampire lead the way, Percy and Dean following close behind. The angel brought up the rear.

"So, if you're a demigod, how old are you?"

Percy shot the hunter an odd look. "What kind of demigods have you met?"

"There's Loki, who turned out to be Gabriel the archangel, who was older than the world. He killed me a hundred times over, or so Sammy said, giving him a trauma. I didn't remember any of it. So, you see why I'm not so keen on meeting demigods, much less trusting one."

"Sammy?"

"My brother." He left it at that.

Percy smiled. "Ah. You know, I'm only eighteen. Attending college."

The newly-revealed information almost stopped Dean in his tracks. "Eighteen?"

"Well, I was offered to be a god, but I turned the offer down."

This time, it _did_ stop the hunter in his tracks. "God?" he repeated incredulously. "Wait, what gods are we talking?"

The demigod shot him another odd look. "Greek gods. You know, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon… my dad."

"Poseidon?"

"God of the seas and horses."

"Huh. To be honest, Mercury was a jerk."

"Know your mythology; Mercury is Roman. But yeah, well," he said, shrugging, "they were all bits of jerks."

Percy flicked his eyes to the sky as if expecting something, but nothing happened.

"So you said that they almost made you god?" Benny voiced the question, obviously listening on their conversation. Not that they would mind.

"Yep." He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. "Turned down the offer for my girlfriend." A faint smile spread across his face. It made him looked younger, for just a moment.

Made him look like the teenager he was supposed to be.

"What did you do?"

"Just lead a demigod army against a Titan," said Percy, grinning. He didn't even look smug against that he was almost made a god; he looked like someone who was proud that whatever happened, it was over and they won it. "How would you like to spend the rest of your immortal life without the most important person in said life?"

"You could have asked to make her a goddess, then," Dean pointed out, a sharp pang in his chest. They have lost so much, given so much, and _hell_ , died over and _over_ again, and what was their reward?

Another bigger problem.

Percy shook his head. "The gods already rewarded her as the architect of Olympus. That was all they could give her."

Benny stared at something far away; something he would only see, pressing his lips together. "She's one lucky girl."

"Yes, she is." The teen was smiling now. "She _is_ amazing. The architect, my Wise Girl. But afraid of spiders. It's a child of Athena thing. She stuck to me since twelve. And after the eight months I disappeared, the first thing she'd done was to judo-flip me. Haven't left my side since."

The hunter wasn't going to say that listening to someone's feelings and relationship was comfortable enough for him, but the kid looked like he needed it.

Percy's smile slowly disappeared. "Even if it meant certain death. She's so strong, but after the recent events…" He shook his head blankly, and forced a smile. "She got a lot of friends. I think she'll manage 'til I get to her."

The teen's brow was furrowed, worried. He was clenching his fists and uncurling them, only to repeat it again, like he was physically restraining himself to run towards Annabeth.

It was an action Dean always does when he can't reach Sammy.

Dean wondered how one so bright and young could be broken.

He was also tempted to ask what recent events he was talking about, but the demigod's closed-off expression stopped him.

One night stands were all he had practically in his whole life. Comes with the package of being a hunter. His relationship with Lisa had gone down the drain. Hell, he couldn't even protect her and Ben from himself.

He imagined what it was like to have someone by your side, someone who knows the dangers and risks, knows the his world's crueler than ever thought, ever promised, but would still stick with him _no matter what happens.  
_  
But it wasn't a relationship he'd fancied; they would all be used against him, tortured, die, or worse…

He clapped Percy on the shoulder. The green eyes─which were like the sea─startled. "Well, don't ever change that." He gave a self-depreciating laugh. "And don't certainly be like me."

He must have seen something in his eyes to force a grin out. "So, human," said Percy, pushing the melancholy away. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunter," Dean corrected him. Percy raised an eyebrow in a silent question.

"Hunters, well, hunt supernatural things. All that you've seen in here. Well, most of them, anyway."

"Cool." The demigod grinned. "Like undercover superheroes." He sneaked a glance at the vampire, which Dean saw anyway.

"Benny here agreed to help us," he explained. "He knows a way out of Purgatory, and he will hop in for a ride."

The angel, who had been silent for the entire conversation, suddenly spoke up, low and gravelly, startling everyone.

"Have you ever befriended someone who was supposed to be your enemy?"

The demigod eyed Castiel, green eyes darkening. "Yes. He was a peaceful Giant, and we met him in Tartarus. Hell, if you would like." He paused, unable to look at anyone else. "He saved my life, then we asked him, if he could join us in the fight." He swallowed hard. "He came, though. Came and saved us again. And Bob," he added in a halting voice. "Another Titan, memories washed away by Lethe. He also saved us, and joined the fight against Tartarus." He took a shuddering breath. "Gave us a way out. And we left them." He blinked back tears. "We didn't know what happened to them. Most likely…"

He didn't finish the sentence; Dean thought if he would, he would break down completely.

The pain was familiar; crushing guilt mingling with sorrow and defeat, another friend lost forever.

Dean almost glared at Cas for bringing the subject up, but the angel's head was turned away from him staring at nothing, thoughts far away.

Then he remembered the question.

 _Have you ever befriended someone who was supposed to be your enemy?_

The King of Hell. Crowley.

Looking at Cas now, brow furrowed and face scruffy with facial hair ( _which must be new to him_ , he absently thought), he wondered if the angel ever felt any guilt or shame of what he'd done.

* * *

Night had fallen and the moon is slowly making its journey across the black space, half of a circle, but still providing enough light for them.

Dean had insisted for a sleep, however brief it would be.

Percy had been adamant about the whole thing. He stubbornly resisted and said that he was fine and that he didn't need to rest. However, when the vampire joined the argument that they could reach the portal tomorrow and would need the energy for a whole day's walk, Percy relented slightly.

"Then what about you guys?" asked the demigod, widening his sea green eyes.

So Sam wasn't the only one who could use the so-called puppy eyes, and it didn't help that Percy in front of the hunter was just a teenager. So Dean averted his eyes away.

"Cas is an angel," he pointed out. "Benny's a vampire, and I could stay awake for three days if needed."

The demigod threw his hands up in defeat and stalked away, grumbling under his breath.

The forest around them was cold even if he was long acquainted to it; they couldn't afford to build a fire for fear of attracting other monsters. The demigod was tossing and turning every few minutes, occasionally muttering under his breath.

Benny had gone to scout the area briefly with a "Be back, chief." Angel and hunter sat side by side, Castiel looking at the endless night sky above him and Dean observing the teen intently.

"Wonder if he'll got out of here?" Dean asked. "I mean, he wasn't as bad as I thought, being a demigod."

Castiel hadn't look away from the sky. "He will. He had to." He finally glanced down at the hunter, and said, "And they do have their lives. Not all of them are evil."

Purgatory was twisted.

With the newest addition from the group, it would be harder for the angel to stay in the real unnoticed.

"If Adam and Eve didn't eat the apple, they would be immortal. None of this would have happened."

The hunter glanced at him oddly─it was familiar enough for all the random facts and ramblings he'd said and the weird glances the hunter and vampire gave him every time.

Dean shifted uneasily beside him, and then Castiel could hear the demigod's breaths sped up, the feverish muttering, could see that he was sweating, turning to his side, on his back, and to his side again.

 _"No!"_

The angel could see the signs of a nightmare; he had spent nights as sentry guarding the Winchesters, mainly Dean because of his experiences in Hell to be familiar with them. Castiel glanced at the hunter. He was hesitant to wake Percy, seeing that he only met him the first day no matter what he had honestly shared a while ago.

"A nightmare is an unpleasant dream that can cause a strong emotional response from the mind, typically fear or horror but also despair, anxiety and great sadness." Castiel frowned. "How could you sleep if you know that only the living terrors will chase you?"

Dean opened his mouth, perhaps to say something, but before he could voice what was in his mind, the angel stood up and walked over to the demigod.

Purgatory was evil.

Percy was breathing raggedly when Castiel crouched down beside him. He splayed his hand across the demigod's forehead like he had done a hundred times for the hunter.

 _"I am Castiel. I'm an angel of the Lord."_

The demigod gave him some sort of familiarity, back when things were much simpler, and the weight of the world wasn't at the shoulders of two hunters and a rebel angel.

He shouldn't be at Purgatory, _at all─_

His Grace─Grace, once so bright and luminous, once so virtuous─was twisted and tainted now. Diminished.

Just like Purgatory.

 _"I watch the bees."_

He reached inside himself, the severely depleted Grace coiling and uncoiling inside him, serpentine (Leviathan, he shuddered) and pulled it closer to the surface, easing the young demigod's mind and sending him into deeper sleep.

 _"I'm God. And if you stay in your place, you may live in my kingdom. If you rise up, I will strike you down."_

Percy sighed in his sleep and uncurled from the ball he formed himself, making himself comfortable unconsciously. He finally settled, breathing steady and even.

Castiel glanced up, finding the hunter watching him silently with wide eyes.

Then he flinched imperceptibly, feeling his Grace recoil inside him, and he could see it in the hunter's eyes: the dawning realization, the understanding, the shock; " _I'm doing this for you, Dean_. _I'm doing this because of you."_

 _"I'm hunted, I rebelled, and I did it, all of it, for you."_

The hunter turned away and watched as the vampire strolled from the trees, posture relaxed. No imminent danger.

Protect the human, _protect_ , _**protect**_ ─

Benny raised his eyebrows at him, finding him crouched the slumbering demigod. "Sleep is good for humans, even for half-humans," the angel said by way of explanation.

 _"I'm gonna find some way to redeem myself to you. I mean it, Dean."_

* * *

They had been circling the area for what felt like hours.

"Maybe you were lied to," said Cas, doubting the sources for the time. Dean was beginning to also, only if not for the faith he placed on the vampire. "Maybe there is no seam."

"I lie, I don't get lied to." There was much certainty that could be heard in Benny's voice. "Aren't you guys all about faith?"

Dean snorted inwardly at the thought, flitting his eyes rapidly, even just to catch a glimpse of the said seam. The angel said, "Not particularly."

Percy glanced at them. "Huh. You shouldn't lose faith. Particularly hope."

This time, Dean actually snorted. "Why would you hope for something if you know that what you're hoping for wouldn't happen anyway?"

"Wow, aren't you a regular ray of sunshine."

"Thanks, Mr. Optimism."

"Just at times."

Their banter was cut short when a single leaf floated up right in front of them. They followed it with their gazes, and the leaf blew into what a seemingly rip of blue up up above the mountain of rocks.

"Oh ye of frigging little faith," said Benny, grinning.

"What the hell?" said Dean.

"There it is," said Cas. "It's reacting to you."

The vampire tilted his head at the hunter. "Alright," said Dean. "Ready? Just like we talked about."

Dean slipped the silver knife out and bared his arm. He sliced a straight line of blood on his arm.

"Putting a lot of trust on you, brother."

Dean nodded. "You earned it."

Benny offered his arm. The hunter sliced the skin, blood dark red against the pale skin. He clasped the other man's arm, the wounds meeting.

"I'll see you on the other side."

Dean smiled grimly. The conviction in the vampire's voice was enough for both of them

"Conjuncti sumus," he chanted, closing his eyes briefly, "unum sumus."

Benny drew in a sharp breath, body seizing up. The hand on his arm tightened, and began to glow red. Then he dissolved into red light, a vampire's soul─then his soul was sucked into the cut in Dean's arm.

It turned out that sucking a vampire's soul was painful.

There was a pulsing red light in his arm after the soul was sucked in. Which means that the incantation was successful.

"We are united, we are one," murmured Percy.

"Wait, you understand Latin?" asked Dean, incredulous.

"Yep." The demigod shrugged. "Couldn't read English, though."

Dean sighed, letting it go for a moment. "Let's go."

They climbed up the rocks and stone, continuing steadily upwards, toward the light. The light breeze they constantly felt earlier was now a rushing wind, seemingly making the forest stir to living around them.

However, when they almost reached the portal, Cas faltered. "Dean, wait."

Dean's hair stood on forearms─and a blast like a meteor landing in front of him stopped them. Then it formed into five black mini hurricanes, growing human parts.

Percy sucked in a sharp breath and stepped back. "Oh, _Hades_. Leviathans."

They surrounded the trio, looking like they had the intent of not letting them go back to earth.

Well, damn them. They will.

They had to.

Percy struck first. He swung the sword, beheading one, and the other two swarmed at him. The remaining two turned to Dean and Castiel.

Dean tried to slash at the first, but the Leviathan ducked, and he was pushed off, tumbling down the hill. He scrabbled for some purchase, sliding down.

"No!"

There was a flash of bronze, and Percy's sword fell down the hill, out of sight.

Cas tried to smite him, but he was outnumbered by the two of them. He went down on his knees, blows and fists raining on him. One kicked him, and he tumbled on the ground.

The Leviathan tried to grab him up again, and Cas pushed him, sending him away for just a moment. Then he was hauled upwards by the other.

The one grabbing him transformed to its true form, but before the Leviathan could sink its teeth to the angel, Dean decapitated him.

* * *

The other one stood up, but the angel slugged him in the gut, the Leviathan bending double over the pain. Dean slashed the blade down, the head rolling away.

Turns out that the he was fighting three of them.

One, thankfully, was dead, but the demigod was no match for the other two with nowhere to run and no sword.

Percy waited for the pen to return to him in his pockets─it always does─but before it could, the Leviathan punched him in the gut, and Percy bent over, gasping for breath.

The two was still fighting their own enemies, and Percy was swordless.

Then he remembered blue pulsing tattoos, poison entering his system, and he'd pushed back, pushed the poison out─

Humans and monsters alike had water their bodies, and it made up most of them.

And Leviathans formed their humanoid bodies from black inky substance.

He ducked as one tried to bash him in the head, but the other punched his jaw so hard he felt blood welling up in it.

Percy scrambled backwards keeping the two in the line of his vision, then he threw both of his hands up in a fit of desperation, concentrating with every fiber of his being.

 **Stop!**

The round glass inside him shattered again, and his veins ran hotter, his hand trembling with the contained power.

 _"Percy!"_

The two Leviathan stopped in their tracks, hands poised mid-air. The demigod knew that they weren't made of blood and water like Jason was, wasn't made of ichor like Akhlys was.

He felt the sword returning, felt it stronger in his hands, and while he used his left hand stopping the other to move, he used his right one to stab one of the Leviathan.

 _"Stop …"_

Blue-white hot light burned through the eyes and the mouth of the monster, and even when it was dead, he beheaded it, the head rolling down the hill.

Then turning to the other Leviathan, he _pushed_.

Pushed with his hand upwards, like a puppeteer manipulating its marionette.

The Leviathan began to levitate off the ground.

 _"Percy, please …"_

Percy imagined the throat closing up, curling his fist, his whole body tingling with the warmth of power.

The Leviathan's hand went to its throat, transforming to its hideous true form but unable to get a sound out.

The Leviathan floated upward still, feet hanging loosely.

 _"Percy, please don't ever… Some things aren't meant to be controlled. Please."_

"Percy! That's enough!"

Instead of seeing Annabeth, he saw a hunter and an angel looking at him with wide, alarmed eyes.

The spell broke, and the demigod lashed his hand out, throwing the Leviathan off the hill.

 _"Yeah. Yeah, okay."_

Percy stared down in horror at his trembling hands.

He'd gone too far.

"I …"

The jagged ends of the glass that shattered inside him were smoothing out slowly, and the blood slowed their flow in his veins.

Dean grabbed his head in both of his hands, and said slowly, comfortingly, " _It's okay_."

Percy somewhat believed him.

"We got to move!" Dean shouted in his ears, the rushing wind making it difficult for Percy to hear him. "The portal's closing!"

The demigod looked up, and sure it was; the portal was reversing, being sucked inwards to wherever it would bring them.

He was nearer to the portal than both of them, and Dean pushed him towards the blue vortex.

"Go!"

Percy stepped into the swirling vortex of blue light.

* * *

Dean climbed the rocks and watched as the demigod went out of sight. The angel beneath him was struggling to step by the rocks.

Whatever happened to the demigod, it had shaken him to the core.

He'd seen something similar with his little brother with the demon blood.

And maybe, _maybe_ Percy was just the same.

They were running out of time.

His heart began to beat faster, faster than the wind as they got closer to the rip in space.

"Cas! Damn it, come on!"

He stepped into edge of the portal and held his hand out, feeling the vortex tugging at him to _come home_.

"Come on!"

The angel gripped his hand tightly.

"I got you! Hold on!"

"Dean!"

Cas' blue eyes─blue, like the earth's sky─were wide and terrified.

Then the worst thing happened.

Cas' hand began to slip from his, and he could feel the portal closing on him.

No─

He scrabbled for the angel's hand, his heartbeat thudding louder in his ears, louder than the whipping wind.

No, no _no no_ _ **no**_ ─

And Cas' hand slipped away from him entirely.

"Dean!"

* * *

At the forest of 100-Mile Wilderness in Maine, an adventurous couple was sleeping peacefully in a tent.

A bright light flashed into the darkness of the night, startling the sleeping woman.

The woman sat bolt upright, gasping, and saw the light, which can be seen through the thin fabric of the tent.

"Will, get up," she said urgently to the sleeping man. "Something just happened."

She watched as the light began to fade, then sat still, wishing that Will would wake up.

A few minutes later, Will was awake enough to sit beside her. "Hon, you must have imagined it." At her incredulous look, he added hastily, "I mean─"

Then there was another flash of bright light, sudden in the stillness of the night.

She punched him lightly in the shoulder. "Told you so!"

* * *

Percy stood still in the forest, waiting for the other two.

What was taking them so long?

He was just considering to scout the area when there was a bright light beside him. The demigod threw an arm to shield his eyes, and when he lowered it, he only saw Dean, panting hard.

"Where's Cas?" asked Percy skeptically.

The hunter didn't answer, face carefully blank, and Percy's stomach dropped in dread. Dean turned his back on him and began to run.

Percy hesitated for a moment before following the hunter through the trees.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for disappointing others that somehow Cas would make it out.**_

 **And sorry not sorry for the long song. Hope you get what the songs connect to the chapter. I really like having songs or even just quotes in a chapter before to start it. And fair warning: I will be real busy in updating the chapters, but I will NOT abandon this. Too much fun, yeah. ^_^ So, if anyone's interested, I got a tumblr: blooddarkerthancrimson . tumblr . com. It's full of Supernatural stuff and other fandoms and random things.**

 **My mom was angry that I've been spending my time writing this, and said that I could probably ask you guys a laptop. Fat chance, though.**

 _ **~BloodDarkerThanCrimson out.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Bail Me Out

**Hola, fanfiction readers! So, let's start the countdown on Season 11 Premiere: 73 days to go! And I'm sorry that this is a bit (oh sorry,** _ **very)**_ **late. This year is just so stressful. And I want to buy Jared's AFK t-shirt but never had the money… *sobs hysterically* And what's with the Misha hate going on? How could possibly one hate Misha? The words 'hate' and 'Misha' should never even be in the same sentence.**

 ***whispers*** _ **I wanna go to a Comic-con.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural and Percy Jackson.**

 **Thanks to: Sea and Chaos (sorry to disappoint you), Wrendsor, RHatch89, 888aaa22 (nah, won't be. Why, though?), angel de acuario, Sage of wind Dragons, Milaxoxo, guest76 (yeah. Gods are here alike all dicks and pretty much powerless when you compare them to Greek gods in Percy's world),SpinningHyperCookie, Remember Ember (you, my dear, understand me correctly. I like you uwu. Thanks for the pie!), The TARDIS in Lawrence, Bobman22, CurrentPlanet, Guest, littlebear62007 (it won't end), and jessjess98.**

* * *

 _ **So listen up,  
**_ _ **I know I'm out of line,  
**_ _ **Just settle down,  
**_ _ **You know it's gonna be alright,  
**_ _ **Please come around and get,  
**_ _ **Get me out of here,  
**_ _ **Just take me far away,  
**_ _ **I really wanna disappear**_

 _ **Would ya,  
**_ _ **Bail me out if I need it,  
**_ _ **(Oh oh oh oh)  
**_ _ **Help me down, would you catch me when I fall,  
**_ _ **Another night I'm out here wasted,  
**_ _ **Another night you've gotta take my call  
**_ **~Bail Me Out** _ **, All Time Low**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Bail Me Out**

* * *

Dean's shoulders were tense as they ran through the thick trees, not from exertion, but from something else completely.

Percy was smart enough to keep his silence about the angel and followed the hunter, whose pace was faster than normal.

His heart sank as there wasn't still any flash of brightness in any part of the forest.

Cas hadn't make it.

The demigod was tempted to ask where they would go and what would they do in the middle of the forest when they burst through a clearing.

There was a cleanly set-up tent, so clearly human that Percy had to blink, startled. As they watched, panting, the zipper opened, and out came a boy holding a flashlight. "Hello?" He looked around nervously. "Hello?"

Dean started to come closer to the man, and sent a silent glare at the demigod. Percy just watched as the boy chuckled uneasily. "It was a deer. I don't know," he said, turning around, "it was like a deer or some—" He jumped and turned back around, swinging his flashlight, when a twig snapped. "Woah!"

The light shone on Dean, and it was the moment Percy realized how filthy they were compared to the man in front of him. "Where am I?" asked Dean in a low voice.

"W—"

A girl came out warily, and Dean whipped out a gun so fast, that it had the girl scrambling behind the boy, and scared the hell of the boy. "Hey, hey," he said, panicking, stepping back from the gun.

"Where's the road?" demanded the hunter, still pointing the gun on the two. Percy had half a mind to disarm him, but the hunter wasn't shooting. Yet.

"Twelve miles that way," said the boy quickly and shakily, pointing to his right.

The hunter glanced down, saw the bag, and sent the demigod a wordless communication. Then he slowly went down to the bag, and when he touched it, he ran, Percy close to his heels.

The boy gave a half-terrified, half-indignant shout behind them, but made no move to follow the two.

* * *

Two days later, hunter and demigod stood side to side, enjoying the last rays of the warm sun.

"What are you doing now?" asked Dean, glancing at the demigod, crisp and clean. Contrary to what his state was just hours ago.

Thankfully, the bag Dean stole was full of cash enough for the both of them. The hunter was heading to Louisiana to raise a vampire, but he didn't know what the demigod would do.

"New York," answered Percy, staring far away, as if he really was seeing the city. "Told you I'm from Manhattan, right? And hope that they wouldn't kill me if they see me." There was a faint smile in his face, and Dean was sure he's thinking ' _that Annabeth wouldn't kill me if she sees me._ '

"Yeah?" Dean said, amused. Then he hesitated, and threw caution to the air. "Call me when you need me."

Few ever knew what his real number was apart from the ones he used in decoys and hunts, and he rarely gave anyone his number unless he trust them.

The air he felt around the demigod was a temporary camaraderie, light and amiable one moment, dark and dangerous the next.

Especially from what he'd seen when the kid freaking _levitated_ the Leviathans off the ground with a just a hand.

Percy looked at him, green eyes glittering with mirth from the setting sun. "Do you know that cellphones attract monsters to us demigods?"

Nonetheless, the demigod wrote the number Dean rattled off on his palm with the pen from the stolen bag ("Hey, isn't your sword a pen?" "Shut up.") and promised to call when everything's all right.

Then they parted ways, Percy hefting a small, new bag and Dean shouldering the stolen one. The hunter looked back at the figure, the wind mussing the already-harried raven hair, and watched the spring on his every step. The demigod glanced back at him and waved cheerfully, mouthing a, "Thank you!" grinning widely.

Dean smiled back. Getting back to earth wasn't home for them, but it nearly was.

* * *

The hunter saw the tombstone, written with the name Lafitte, and looked up at the almost-full moon crawling slowly across the night sky.

He kicked the ground, testing its firmness. "This better be you, son of a bitch, he said, gripping his arm.

Dean started to dig the vampire's grave. With his added stability during his endless times of running in Purgatory, he finished the task under half an hour without anyone's help.

He crawled out of the grave and curled his hand around the arm, feeling the soul stirring restlessly. "Hold on, you bastard." He pushed up the sleeve, and saw the red light pulsing in his arm that hurt like a bitch. "Hold on!"

It looked repulsive in his arm, crawling and creeping under his skin like millions of infinitesimal worms.

Dean shuddered, thinking of black goo and Leviathans.

He whipped his knife out, he sliced across the red surface and began to chant, "Anima, corpori, fuerit corpus totem resurgent."

Gritting his teeth, he pushed, feeling the soul drain out of him in droplets, red lights flashing and wind whipping around him.

The air around him stilled, and he slumped to the ground, panting. "Wow."

Dean's skin prickled and he turned around to see Benny standing behind him, grinning at the hunter. "Wow," he repeated. "That was fast."

The vampire inclined his head, eyes twinkling. "No thanks to you. The hell took you so long?"

Dean groaned as he got to his feet. "You're welcome."

Benny smiled and rolled his head languidly, testing it.

"Everything working?" asked Dean, and as he heard the bones crack, he wondered what it felt like to be beheaded. He wasn't eager to find out so soon.

"Good enough." Benny tilted his head up and bared his teeth, vampire fangs sliding out. Dean nodded.

"So... what now?"

Dean said, "Like we talked about, I guess." He'll miss the vampire's presence for days.

Benny nodded somewhat remorsefully. "Then this is goodbye."

Dean's hand was still hanging on his arm, feeling the loss of the soul inside physically. "Keep your nose clean, you hear me, Benny?"

Benny nodded and took three steps forward, smiling, and offered his hand. Dean immediately shook it. "We made it, brother," he said with a disbelieving shake of his head. "I can't believe it."

The vampire turned the handshake into a hug, closing the distance between the two friends. Dean laughed. "You and me both."

* * *

The hunter's stomach dropped in dread; he already knew the answer, he just couldn't believe it. " _Did_ you look for me, Sammy?"

When the taller man didn't answer and looked guiltily away, hesitance set on his features, Dean only nodded in fake nonchalance. "Good. That's good. Now we—" he said flatly and moved his hand just to avoid fisting it, "—we always told each other _not_ to look after each other. That's smart. Good for you."

Dean nodded again. "Of course we always ignored that because of our deep, abiding love for each other, but not this time, right, Sammy?" he said. He ignored the tightening in his chest and to cover it up, he smiled tightly.

Sam's gaze still couldn't meet his. "Look, I'm still the same guy, Dean."

"Well, bully for you." Dean's smile was bitterly false on his face. "I'm not."

The air around him was suffocating him, so he quickly turned around and got out of the house.

Dean's disbelief ramped up every second he listened at the recordings, and he looked at Sam at the table, eating his dinner alone as calm as fuck.

His brother caught him staring and asked, "What?"

Dean pulled the earphones out and unplugged it out of the phone and played the recordings. " _Sam Winchester? It's Kevin Tran. Crowley had me in a warehouse and I just escaped. I don't know where I am. And I don't know if he or—or any other demons are still after me. I need your help. Call me back. It's Kevin Tran—_ "

"When was that?"

The cellphone beeped as Dean started another recording. " _Sam Winchester? It's Kevin Tran. I called you a week ago. Call me, please. I don't know what the hell I'm doing out here, man._ "

"Okay." Sam's face was carefully submissive, and he stood up, abandoning his dinner and coming closer. The cellphone beeped. "So, what... you want to strategize or something?"

The cellphone beeped again. " _Sam, it's Kevin. I'm... good. Whoo! I'm sooo good._ "

Sam's eyebrows shot up. "Is he... drunk?"

The cellphone beeped. "Three months since you ditched my ass," Dean said, answering the first question.

" _Haven't slept for more than four hours a night_ ," the prophet's voice drunk continued. " _It's all good in the hood._ " Kevin cleared his throat. " _Uh, if you're still alive,_ eat me."

Dean rewound the recording, making Sam squirm guiltily. "Eat me."

The phone beeped, and now the prophet's voice is somber. " _Sam, it's been six months. I can only assume you're dead. If not, don't try to reach me. You won't be able to. I won't be calling this number anymore._ "

The older Winchester flipped the cellphone shut and faced Sam. "He was our responsibility," he said, staring hard at his brother, and wondered if this was the same Sam he'd seen before he'd gone to Purgatory. He threw the phone to him angrily. "And you couldn't _answer the damn phone._ "

* * *

The lead to Centreville, Michigan on Kevin's girlfriend was a dead end, but Sam soon found a bunch of facts and other info he didn't care to hear out of Kevin using a computer around the campus after giving a peace offering of burger to Dean. The older Winchester figured it was a silent apology to replacing his brother for a freaking dog and a girl, so Dean let it be. Just for a moment.

Besides, the burger was awesome.

He swallowed the fry. "That is spectacular work," he said, completely straight-faced. "Any chance I can get that in English?"

"Yeah," said Sam, turning the laptop for Dean to see. "I think he's in Iowa—at a coffee shop."

At the exact moment the words left Sam's lips, Dean's true phone rang, which startled them both.

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "So you're giving your number to someone now?"

Dean shot him a glare and flipped the phone open. "Yeah?"

" _Dean. It's me._ "

The hunter's eyes widened. It was the teenage demigod, Percy. He started to stand up, about to find better privacy, when Sam shot him a look that said _I-confessed-about-the-whole-dog-thing-so-don't-you-ditch-me-and-better-explain-that-now._

The elder Winchester made a face at him but sat right down, wondering how he would explain to his brother that somehow during Purgatory, he befriended a half-god teenager. He felt relieved when it wasn't Benny. He's sure he wouldn't be able to explain to his brother how he had a new vampire friend. "What is it?" he asked through the phone.

There was a rush of static as Percy exhaled shakily. Dean frowned, thinking what would have agitated the teen this badly. " _They're not here._ "

A ball of cold dread dropped in Dean's stomach. "What is it?" he repeated slowly.

" _They're not here!_ " Percy shouted suddenly. Dean jerked the phone away from his ear and Sam frowned in confusion and concern. " _Camp Half-Blood is not here, the Olympus is not here, and our apartment is not even here!_ " His voice broke on the last word, and the hunter was suddenly reminded the Percy had a family and was only a kid.

Dean sneaked a peek at his brother, who evidently heard the abrupt outburst. Sam's eyes narrowed, obviously knowing what the elder Winchester was thinking, and Dean shrugged helplessly. _I_ _have to_ , he mouthed.

Sam rolled his eyes, and Dean counted it as a win.

He turned his attention to the distressed teen on the phone. "Okay, okay," he said slowly. "Stay there. We'll pick you up. Where are you?"

The demigod sucked in a sharp breath. " _Empire State Building,_ " he said, slightly calming down.

Dean hesitated briefly. It will be a three-day drive if they will go to Kevin, but the kid was alone. "Wait for us."

He snapped the phone shut, standing up and headed straight to the Impala. Sam followed, bringing his laptop. "Who is that?"

Dean sighed and slid into the seat, Sam sitting on the shotgun seat. "Percy Jackson," he answered. "Long story short, he was this demigod kid—"

"Demigod?"

"—that was a Leviathan's fault that got him there saved our asses at Purgatory. In turn, he got to the human portal, because supposedly, he was half-human."

"Demigod?" tried Sam again, narrowing his eyes.

"Half-god, half-human," Dean confirmed. "I don't know which pagan god yet, but he's pretty handy with a sword." He frowned, remembering something. "But the first time Cas—Cas met him, he told me that there was an angel's Grace that he could detect on the cool sword." He stumbled slightly over the angel's name. "Which would have been helpful, since it could kill those Leviathans."

"But that would send you straight to Purgatory," pointed Sam out. "There's about a hundred out there then."

Dean made a noncommittal noise. Right, he hadn't thought of that. "And before you ask, no, he isn't dangerous. To us," he added.

His brother stared at him. For them, it was a rare occasion that a monster would willingly help them. "But why does he sound so young? And something happened to him, right?"

Dean's grip on the steering wheel tightened. "That's because he's only seventeen, I think. And maybe it's an alternate universe."

Teenagers shouldn't be in Purgatory, let alone touch a thirteen-foot-long glowing sword, for God's sake. Hell, teenagers should worry about their girlfriends and school and prom, not monsters that could very well kill them.

"Yeah, maybe it is," mused Sam. "Maybe the gods there weren't so bloodthirsty that they would have children."

"Search for Percy Jackson on Manhattan's databases," said Dean. "If there's none, maybe the kid was from an alternate universe, which would suck."

The younger Winchester wholeheartedly agreed.

* * *

Sam had to admit; spraying borax to people who would come in uninvited to the church was practical, but now the two brothers were thoroughly soaked with the liquid.

But he also had to give credit to the numerous devil traps and other traps that were intelligently painted all over the walls and floor of the abandoned church.

"Who taught you all this?" asked Dean, looking around.

Kevin quirked a half-smile. Even with his back turned to them, his new short haircut make it seem that he was older and sharper than he appeared to be. The prophet doesn't seem to be angry that the abandoned him to be alone in this church, which was a temporary relief. "I guess... God."

"God taught you how to trap demons?" asked Sam, not understanding.

Kevin nodded. "Technically, yeah."

Sam blinked and put a hand on the teen's shoulder to stop him. "Wait, wait, hold on. Crowley kidnapped you. I saw that. But then you left a message saying you escaped. How?"

Kevin smiled and told them the story of how he escaped. "I told Crowley I was opening a Hell Gate, but I was reading from another chapter—how to destroy demons," he finished, smugness radiating off him in waves.

The two hunters shared a wide-eyed disbelieving look, and Dean grinned, coming closer to the prophet with a pride he usually directs at Sam. "You son of a bitch."

Then Kevin turned around, grinning, and when prompted, said that there was a way of closing the Gates of Hell. Forever.

Just when Kevin thought that it might be just a quiet night with the Winchesters, the church rattled and shook, and the wood beneath their feet splintered, breaking the devil's trap with a brief red glow.

Of course there were no quiet nights with the Winchesters.

"We got company," warned Dean, which was pretty obvious. The hunter gave a knife to his younger brother, and pulled out a sharp—was that a bone?

"What's that?" asked Sam curiously, touching the weapon lightly.

Kevin watched avidly. It was a bone, sharpened to be a knife, which was pretty wicked. "Purgatory."

The doors burst open, revealing two demons standing outside. Dean immediately stepped forward to meet them, while Sam raised his knife in a defensive position in front of the prophet.

"Dean Winchester," said one. "Back from Purgatory."

"Spanky the demon," retorted Dean. "Yeah, I heard about you. The one who uses too much teeth, right?"

The fight was quick and brutal, with just a little help from Kevin. But just as the elder Winchester stabbed the demon with the knife, another voice chimed in, and Kevin gritted his teeth.

A voice he knew too well.

"Hello, boys."

Kevin's eyes widened. It was Crowley with his girlfriend, Channing. With black eyes.

 _Damn_. He should've known that somehow Crowley would use someone close to him.

"Dean," said Crowley lightly, strolling nonchalantly closer. "You're looking... well, let's just say Purgatory didn't do you any favors." He paused and stood still, and if anyone would've known better, he was looking for something. "Where's your angel?"

That's when Kevin realized with a jolt that Castiel hadn't come with the brothers.

"Ask your mother," retorted Dean, too quickly.

Crowley's lip quirked upwards. "There's that grade-school zip. Missed it. I really did." Then, as if noticing Sam for the first time, the King of Hell's eyes widened and addressed the younger Winchester. "Moose! Still with the pork chops." Crowley clicked his tongue. "I admire that."

"Let Channing go," blurted Kevin out, still looking at his girlfriend.

"That's not Channing, Kevin. Not anymore."

Kevin briefly closed his eyes at that, simmering with anger. Of course he'd known that.

"What an awful thing to say to the boy. Of course it's Channing." Crowley tilted his head in what supposed to be an encouraging manner. "Kev."

He _hated_ that nickname.

"Last time we danced, you stole my tablet and killed my men," continued Crowley. "Tell you what. Come with me now, bygones. And I'll let the girl go back to... What's-the-Point U."

"He's lying," said Dean immediately in a low voice. "You won't get Channing back. She's probably dead anyway."

The King of Hell sighed dramatically. "Would you please stop saying that?" He turned to Channing. "Let the girl speak." Crowley snapped his fingers.

The girl closed her eyes, and when they opened, they were normal and clouded with confusion. "Kevin?"

The prophet's heart thudded painfully. "Channing?"

"What's going on?"

Kevin kept his voice steady for Channing's sake. "There's a demon in you, and you're going to safety school."

"What?!"

"But it's gonna be okay," he rushed.

Crowley waved a hand, looking amused at the drama between the two."I-I-I-I just—I can't."

"No, no wait," begged Kevin.

But the King of Hell snapped his fingers again, and Channing's face blanked out of any emotion. He looked at the prophet expectantly.

"Okay," said Kevin, looking straight at Crowley's dancing eyes. "I'll do it."

"Kevin," warned Dean, which he ignored.

"Myself for the girl. But this ends. All right?" Crowley tipped his chin up, neither a confirmation nor a denial. "No fighting, no nothing. It ends."

"Can't let you do that, buddy," said the elder Winchester.

"Or what?" asked Kevin in a dangerous low voice. "You'll kill me?"

Dean dropped his gaze, and Crowley chuckled softly. Trust me on this. "I'll grab my stuff."

He had slight a plan, but he didn't know what Crowley would do with Channing.

* * *

After the not-deal with the King of Hell and Channing's death, the prophet now sulked in the back of the Impala, anger rolling off him.

They stopped at a station for a refill, and Dean's cellphone rang.

The elder Winchester answered the phone. "Hello?"  
After a beat, he looked at Sam, who nodded inquiringly at him, he said, "Wrong number." At Sam's curious look he said, "Automated jackass."

"All right, anybody want anything?" asked Dean, turning around in his seat.

"I'm good," said the younger Winchester, even though he knew the question was phrased for Kevin.

The prophet remained silent and brooding.

Dean looked at Sam, who also turned around in his seat. "Kevin? How you holding up?"

"Awesome," said Kevin, sarcasm dripping off his voice like venom. "The King of Hell just snapped my girlfriend's neck." He looked at Sam with burning eyes, voice rising. "How 'bout you?"

 _Hey, my girlfriend died in a fire,_ Sam wanted to say. Sam shared a look at Dean, who probably had the same thing in his mind.

"All right, listen to me," said Dean. "I'm sorry about your girlfriend, okay? I am. But the sooner you get this, the better. You're in it now, whether you like it or not. That means you do what you gotta do. I'm hitting the head."

With that, Dean got out of the car, leaving Sam for a brief moment with a sulking prophet.

After a few awkward seconds, Sam cleared his throat.

"Hey," said Sam softly. "I don't know about you, but we're heading to New York for a while. I think Dean will pick up a friend. He's about the same age of yours, I think?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow, decidedly curious. "Who?"

"Percy Jackson." Sam shifted his seat. Dean seemed awfully taking his time in the bathroom. "He met him in Purgatory."

The prophet snorted. "Are you shitting me?" Sam blinked at the obscenity. He seemed to have a loose tongue when grieving for someone. "He isn't even real. Besides, how does even Percy would go to Purgatory? It wasn't even his mythology."

The younger Winchester turned to stare at the prophet. "What?"

Kevin stared at him like he'd gone mad. "Percy Jackson came from a book series. You know, Percy Jackson and the Olympians? Written by Rick Riordan?" When Sam continued staring, he sighed exasperatedly. "Look it up."

When Dean came back, Sam already downloaded seven pdfs—from the Lightning Thief up to the Son of Neptune.

Turned out, the author decided to write another series—entitled Heroes of Olympus.

"Hey Dean," said Sam, not looking up from his laptop. "I found your friend."

"Who?" asked Dean, confused.

Sam handed the laptop, and Dean began to read, morbidly fascinated. "Perseus 'Percy' Jackson," Sam began to rattle the facts with the tone he used when they were hunting someone down. "Son of Poseidon, Greek mythology. Her mother's name is Sally Jackson. And if I'm not mistaken, Camp Half-Blood is a safe haven for demigods."

"Mount Olympus is at the Empire State Building," chimed in Kevin helpfully from the backseat. When the Winchesters stared at him, he shrugged and said, "I was fascinated by the series then."

"Definitely an alternate universe," said Dean. "No problem, we'll send him back then."

Sam shook his head. "Didn't you even listen to what Cas said? He said that there was a lot of alternate universes out there. He and Balthazar were lucky they found a non-magical one to trap us with that angel."

Dean sighed. "But we have to try."

"Wait, so we're meeting him?" interrupted Kevin.

The elder Winchester turned to him with a slight grin. "What, he's your idol?"

Kevin shook his head, looking embarrassed. He looked calmer now, which was a definite plus. "Nah. It's just something I read when I'm in highschool. Never read the second series."

Dean snorted. "You keep telling that to yourself."

* * *

They reached New York City by nightfall, Dean breaking every other road law and simultaneously managing not to get caught. They haven't stopped to get lunch, but Dean said that the kid will be dead hungry when they will get there.

Soon, they were speeding towards the Empire State Building, the tall structure getting bigger and bigger as they got closer to their destination.

Dean slowed the Impala into a halt.

Outside, a orange-clad teenager held a backpack loosely in one hand. He was staring high at the top of the Empire State Building, trying to find something that wasn't there.

Percy didn't turn around, but his shoulders relaxed when Dean got close enough for him to recognize his presence.

The hunter stood by his side, like he had done days ago, just before they parted ways. "No Olympus?"

The demigod tensed. "How did you know?" he asked warily, his grip on the bag tightening.

"You're in an alternate universe." Dean smirked. "Did you know that you're a fictional character here?"

Percy frowned and turned to him fully. Dean could the exhausted lines in his face, and the frown that was directed at him seemed like permanently stuck there. Then Percy's eyes shifted, and Dean felt Sam and Kevin slide curiously slower.

"That's Sam," said Dean, and the younger Winchester held a hand to shake to him. Percy accepted it with a thoughtful face. Dean didn't need to say that Sam was his brother; he already mentioned him in Purgatory. "And that's Kevin," he said, and the teen nodded at him with a contemplating look in his face. "Our resident prophet."

Percy blinked. "So you guys are really into this God thing. So, have you met God?"

The elder Winchester wrinkled his nose. "Wouldn't rather meet him. Didn't even try to help us."

Percy snorted. "Yeah." Then he paused. "Alternate universe?"

"Later," said Dean, already heading for the car. "What do you want for dinner?"

Percy blinked and jogged after him. "Seriously?"

"So any good diners?"

"There's this diner. P. J. Clarke's. They got really good cheeseburgers. And I really want bacon and explanations."

"Hell yeah," Dean immediately agreed, which made Sam snort.

Any good burger was like heaven for Dean. Not Heaven-heaven, but only heaven.

* * *

Percy inhaled his burger. Seriously, the guy could eat. Sitting beside his older brother, he looked like a mini-Dean.

"So," he said between bites, "what's an alternate universe?"

Since Dean looked like dead to the world enjoying the burger, Sam explained it for him.

"An alternate universe is pretty much like an alternate reality or version of your world," the younger Winchester said. "Where you might be a fictional character of a book series here, we might me a TV series character in your world."

Percy paused eating, which might look like a serious tragedy to his close friends, because it didn't look then like he will stop eating. "Wait, I'm a book character here?"

"Yeah," Kevin spoke up for the first time. Percy shifted his attention to him and started eating his burger slowly. "You got really lots of fans—some looked like they devoted their lives for you."

"Huh." Percy nodded slowly, and grinned. "So I'm famous."

"The last book released was Son of Neptune," said Sam. "I skipped ahead and the ending was like, you were introducing your friends to your other family."

Percy went pale, green eyes blinking. They were sea green, just like the book had said. The demigod swayed slightly on the spot. "Th-that was months ago."

Dean's brow furrowed. "Usually, alternate universe have the same timelines, but... yours must be a special case."

Percy snapped his fingers suddenly. "I remembered something," he said. "The Levia-thingy said that he tore through space and time to escape. Is it a bad thing?" He looked around at their grim, unsure faces and sighed. "Of course it's a bad thing. Nothing good ever comes out of this."

"Hey," said Sam, forcing some cheer into his tone, "at least you've got us, right?"

They finished their dinner in doleful silence, each one absorbed in their own thoughts.

"Hey," said Kevin suddenly, breaking the silence, "can we swing by my mom?"

"Why?" asked Dean.

The prophet's shoulders hunched in a defensive position. "You saw what happened to Channing, right? I'd rather not see my mom twisted like a corkscrew."

"I think you should do it," said Percy, dipping a French fry into ketchup.

"And how would you know about that?" asked Dean, crossing his arms. "For all we know, the place could be crawling with Crowley's demons. One wrong step, and Crowley could be alerted with our presence. She's bait, man, plain and simple. And you want to swim right up that hook?"

Kevin sighed angrily. "Dean, my mom's all alone. She's surrounded by demons. Can you really not understand why I want to make sure she's okay?"

They can't. Their Mom died in a fire when Sam could barely talk, and they could hardly worry about John; he is a hunter, after all.

Dean looked away from the wide pleading eyes.

"Percy?" implored Kevin.

"Please?" begged Percy, widening his green eyes for effect.

Sam shook silently with laughter on one side. He knew Dean wouldn't be able to resist puppy eyes. Countless arguments with Sam winning most of them could prove that.

Dean slammed his hands on the table. "Son of a bitch." He threw up his hands in resignation. "Fine!"

* * *

 **I know that the ending's just a bit light, with what's going on with the two brothers, but it just… well. That. And for the nth time, I implore you to follow me on tumblr. Pretty please? *blinks rapidly for a beautiful eyes effect* Haha. And I'll explain more about the alternate universe thing in the later chapters. One more thing, Kevin's knowledge about the Percy Jackson series is entirely non-canonical. It's just a little push of what the Winchesters needed.**

 _ **~BloodDarkerThanCrimson out.**_


	6. Chapter 6: Save Me a Spark

**Here's the sixth chapter, folks! I may have been in a bit of trouble last month, and there's the thought of the unspeakable** _ **it**_ **, so that's why I read Thirteen Reasons Why and All The Bright Places, thinking, perhaps, that they could help me, hence the prolonged absence. (If you know what I'm talking about, I also need a little help here) Add a little bit of obsession to Deadpool, and a malfunctioning Docs on my phone (the damn paste option was nowhere to be seen)... So this is it!**

 **(Great Manifesto: the urge to** _ **be,**_ **to count for something, and if death must come, to die valiantly, with acclamation—in short, remain a memory)**

 **ANDOHMYGODS. THE DATE OF THE PREMIERE OF SUPERNATURAL SEASON 11 AND MAGNUS CHASE PUBLICATION WAS LIKE, NEXT TO EACH OTHER ON THE CALENDAR. HOW COOL IS THAT?!**

 **I just realized, I will go from watching 2 seasons every week to one episode every week. I am so doomed. Not that it mattered. I'm on an entirely different country, and we don't have a cable.**

 **And OHMYGOD. MY MOM DELETED ALL MY EPISODES OF SUPERNATURAL IN THE COMPUTER. ALL OF IT. WORTH TEN SEASONS, WORTH 20GBS. OHGOD, I WISH I COULD KILL HER. NOW I HAD TO DOWNLOAD IT ALL OVER AGAIN. FUCK.**

 **Now that my little rant is over, I present to you chapter six!**

 **Disclaimer: I** **own** **don't own Percy Jackson nor Supernatural.**

* * *

 **I want to paint down my memories  
So I don't forget  
Can we dance when it's cold outside?  
Can we live with no regrets?  
So many people get caught up in everything they see  
You can always trust what you believe**

 **Sometimes I feel stuck**  
 **Sometimes I get lost in so much hope I'm drowning**

 **Would you save me a spark? (Oh-Whoa)**  
 **We'll start a fire that shines a light in the dark**  
 **Strike a match**  
 **Make it last**  
 **We are all we need (Whoa)**  
 **Would you save me a spark?**  
 **We'll light up the dark**  
 **We'll light up the dark**

 **~Save Me a Spark, _Sleeping With Sirens_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Save Me a Spark**

Percy woke up with a sharp gasp, heart pounding.

 _Just a nightmare_ , he assured himself, trying to calm his racing heart down. _Just a nightmare_.

He groaned when he saw the window, which was still dark. It was early morning. And now that he woke up from that horrendous nightmare, he wasn't sure he had the heart to sleep again.

The demigod turned when he heard the sheets rustling from the other bed.

They had agreed last night that the in a group of two, they will take separate rooms in a motel they found. The brothers had shared a room, while Kevin and Percy took the one across them.

"Wha'?" asked the prophet, voice heavy and rough with sleep. A head peeked out from under the sheets and Kevin blinked heavily at him. "Percy?"

The son of Poseidon carded a hand through the inky-black hair. "Yeah. Sorry to have woken you up."

Kevin blinked at him, and shook his head. "Since I became a prophet, and Sam left me—" his face hardened slightly, "—I've been a light sleeper since." He cocked his head curiously, all traces of sleep seemingly gone. "Was all of it—Kronos, Luke, being offered to be a god—real?"

The demigod was taken aback from the sudden question, so he simply stared at the prophet, eyes wide.

Was it really that he was just a book character here? His stomach lurched at the thought of people knowing his secrets, his failures that he had kept hidden and buried deep. And a popular one too, he thought a little bittersweetly.

"Percy?"

Kevin's voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"What—? Oh, yeah." Percy grinned ruefully. "Just a lot to take in, that one."

Just when the prophet will open his mouth to respond, the door opened without someone knocking. Dean stepped in their room and stared down at the two of them. "When you two girls are finished talking 'bout your feelings, you could come with us to Michigan."

"What—now?" Kevin scrambled to get out of the bed, looking stunned. Percy followed suit, making a beeline for the bathroom.

"Yeah. We're wasting time, anyway, seeing as we're all already awake."

"Were you spying on us?!" came the prophet's indignant voice. Percy chuckled. "And don't you dare use up all the hot water, Percy!"

* * *

"We have to be careful," Dean warned. Sam still had the binoculars in his hands.

The Impala was safely parked just a few meters away from the Trans' residence.

Percy shrugged, Kevin tense beside him. The prophet had the seat facing the house. "I think I can manage careful."

"Tiger mom, 9:00," informed Sam, and Kevin snatched the binoculars from him and immediately looked for his mother.

"Where?" Kevin asked, swinging the binoculars. Percy leaned closer.

"There. Left window."

The woman—Kevin's mother—stood by the window, eyes looking farther away than she could see. Searching for her lost son.

Percy suddenly wondered if her mother also looked that way when he was abducted by Hera and was gone for almost ten months, and his chest tightened. Too many times to count.

The prophet's shoulders sagged with relief, and he lowered the binoculars with a wistful smile. "She seems okay." The first smile Percy ever saw on Kevin's face. "Sad... but okay."

"Check out the mailman," Dean suggested. Kevin put on the binoculars again.

"Yeah, that's Carl. So what?"

"The mailman that swung by a couple of times this morning?" asked Percy, tapping his foot.

"Exactly," said Dean, glancing appraisingly at the demigod.

There wasn't anything to do besides observing and waiting, and they've been inside the car long enough for Percy to get restless.

Kevin's good mood instantly evaporated. "He's a demon?"

Dean didn't deign that an answer. "And see that gardener? Think that plant needs more water?"

Percy drummed his fingers on his knees, frowning at the abuse of water. "They're drowning. Poor plants."

The gardener was out for an instant—and the mailman too. Percy felt almost bored but sympathetic when they done it—but the look on Kevin and Mrs. Tran's face was worth it.

It was ruined when the brothers splashed her with holy water.

Percy smiled at the mother and son reunited, despite that Mrs. Tran was wet. He frowned when the Winchesters immediately tensed.

"Do you smell that?" asked Sam in a low voice.

Percy sniffed the air, blinking. Sulfur. From what he had been debriefed recently, sulfur equals demons.

The three hurriedly walked past the reunited Trans and scanned the house.

The demon was already escaping when they got to the kitchen, a column of black smoke soaring upward, a scream tearing out of the poor woman.

" _Ecsecta diabolica, omnis congregatio, omnis legio_ ," chanted Sam rushedly, voice climbing higher, as the black smoke rushed forcedly back to the open mouth, Dean's eyes wide with surprise, " _omnis incursio, infernalis adversarii, omnis spiritus exorcizamus!_ "

It was some twisted Latin inside Percy's head as his brain automatically translated the chant, Sam's accent a little rough at the edges.

The black smoke returned to the body completely, black endless pools glinting with anger, and without thought, Percy uncapped Riptide and stabbed the woman in the stomach.

The woman's eyes and mouth opened in a soundless scream, and blue-white light burned, burned in front of the demigod that he looked away from the scene, horrified. It was the same light that escaped the Leviathan's bodies as he killed them.

When he staggered away from the body and turned to them for some explanation, the Winchesters and Trans also had wide eyes.

"Eunis!"

"That's not Eunis," said Dean grimly, looking simultaneously resigned and a little shocked. He narrowed his eyes at Percy, who shrugged helplessly, his mouth dry.

He just killed an innocent woman. _An innocent woman._

* * *

Sam started to pay more attention to the teenage demigod sitting at the backseat with the Trans, pretty much staring at nothing.

He'd been like that since he gutted the woman with a freaking sword, and the Winchester realized, he hadn't killed an innocent before.

Granted, he only read a part of the Lightning Thief, and as far as he knew, he hadn't killed a mortal, as they were fond to call it.

And then a while ago, they hadn't convinced Linda to leave his son, so they took the three to a tattoo shop for anti-possession tattoos. It was pointless arguing with a mother, anyway.

Well, Sam didn't know. He didn't have the chance to know his mother.

He was about to break the silence when Percy said, "Was that an exorcism thing a while ago?"

The younger Winchester glanced at the rearview mirror to find the demigod staring back at him, green eyes swirling, like, like...

He saw Dean glance at him questioningly at the corner of his eye. Percy's eyes weren't the same shade of green Dean's eyes, but they were no less intense. "Uh, yeah," said Sam, unsurprised that he knew Latin. "Reverse exorcism. I just said the verse backwards. Instead of exorcising her, I trapped the demon in."

He didn't say out loud that he didn't know that it would work. He'd get some serious scolding, complete with the irritating 'big brother' voice. What was life when you wouldn't take risks and chances?

Then again, they had strayed too far from the comfort zone taking damned risks and chances.

When they tracked down the tablet, they ended up in a pawn shop down First and Main.

* * *

Sam glanced at his brother again, but after the incident on the prison a while ago, Dean looked fine. As fine as one would expect when he had been to Purgatory for a year.

They parked and got out of the car in front of a red hot Ferrari.

"Whoa," said the two teens, almost stopping to admire the car.

"Hey," said Linda, drawing their attention back. That awesome mother, Sam thought silently.

"Hello sir, Agent Neil and Sixx, FBI," said Sam, showing his fake badge alongside Dean's as they entered the pawn shop. "We're looking for a tablet"

"About, uh, yea big," said Dean, gesturing, taking over, "got some hieroglyphic crap on it."

"Sold to you by a thief named Clem," finished Sam. "Ring a bell?"

The bastard's face was fakely nonchalant and innocent; feet still planted and inclining on the glass cabinet, cool as you please. "Nope."

Sam turned to Dean.

"Hey Lyle, I've had a really, really bad day today," said the elder Winchester, not even faking it, but the bastard just smiled, "and I'm not in the mood for dilly dallying. If you want to do this the rough way, I am happy to oblige."

Lyle, with the stupid chin jutted out, smile still in face, said, "Sure." He pointed a remote behind him. "We can do it that way, if you want to be famous."

Sure enough, there were enough security cams to catch the whole scene playing out now.

"Is that your car outside?" said Mrs. Tran suddenly.

"What's it to you, mail-order?" drawled Lyle.

Dean slammed angrily on the glass. "Hey, pal!"

Linda put out a placating palm, a devious little smile playing on her face. "I got it." She turned to Lyle. "I noticed you're driving with expired tags," she started, Lyle's smug smile vanishing and sitting upright, "maybe because you just acquired it in a trade, and I'm guessing that means you haven't registered it yet, which means _you_ haven't paid the tax."

Lyle was standing now, alarmed, and Percy let out a low whistle. " _Bus_ ted."

"Is that correct?"

Lyle adjusted his pants. "None of your business."

"Kevin," Linda said, not turning around, "average blue book on a 2010 Ferrari F430 Spider?"

"Two hundred seventeen thousand dollars," said the prophet.

"And the five percent Wyoming tax?"

"Ten thousand eight hundred fifty dollars."

Percy mouthed, _Cool_.

"Ten thousand dollars. Someone tells me you're the type who might balk at a tax bill that big."

"W-what is this," he stammered, "an FBI audit?"

Now they got the bastard.

"No," said Linda in a sweet, sweet voice, "but my brother, who happens to work for the Wyoming tax assessor's office could arrange that if he thought something untoward was happening here."

"Your mother is one scary woman," muttered Percy under his breath to Kevin.

"I know."

"So what it's going to be—the tablet, or that piece of eurotrash crap you call a car?"

Dean raised his eyebrows.

* * *

"Kevin?" said an unfamiliar, accented voice. They all whirled.

"Who wants to know?" asked Dean, quickly stepping to meet him.

"Oh, relax, Dean, I'm not going to steal your Prophet," the strange man said.

The Winchester cocked his head, surveying him.

"Ah, you must be Kevin's mother," said the man upon seeing Linda. He chuckled leisurely and took a few steps forward. Linda did not back away. "Um... Beau," he introduced, taking her hand. "It is my absolute pleasure." He kissed her hand like a proper gentleman.

Sam didn't know if it was disgust or admiration in Mrs. Tran's face.

Beau narrowed his eyes at Percy. "You..." He quickly turned away, gathering his posture. "And, um, Kevin. Imagine my luck. Here I was, working so hard looking for you that I never stopped to think you might be looking for me." He waved his hand. "I have something for you." He reached for the inside of his grey suit.

"What is it?" asked Dean, his voice a warning.

The man procured a letter. "An invitation, dear man, to a very exclusive auction."

"Let me guess—where you'll be selling the tablet," said Dean.

"Well, when we acquire an item as hot as the word of God, it's smart to unload it as fast as possible. And we are in such a desperate need for a headliner for tonight's gala."

"Well, I hope you have four extra tickets for your little eBay party, 'cause the prophet's with us."

Sam saw him glance at the demigod. "Oh, if you're worried about the safety of the prophet, rest assured that we have a strict 'no casting, no cursing, no supernaturally flicking the two of you against the wall' policy."

"Is that right?" asked Sam. "How'd you manage that?"

"Well, I am the right hand of a god after all—Plutus, specifically." He smiled.

Dean snorted. "Is that even a planet anymore?" he said at the same Percy blurted out, "Pluto, you mean."

"No, young man," the man said to the demigod. "It's the god of greed. And my liege had warded these premises against hell, heaven and beyond—quite necessary with some of the players we see.

"And incidentally," Beau smiled, "quite possibly the safest place your precious prophet could be."

Sam got a feeling that this wasn't over, and that they were missing something important.

"Mm. Well, since time is of the essence, perhaps I'll just go ahead and add a plus-four to the prophet's invitation." Beau smiled again. "Copacetic?"

He threw the invitation to the air, and Percy caught it with quick reflexes, everyone's eyes following it. When they turned to the man, he was gone.

The demigod blinked his green eyes. "Where did he go?"

"Well, thank you, Mr. Peanut!" Dean shouted to the empty air.

Sam's eyes flitted to Percy. "Huh. In this line of work, you gotta be used to people disappearing."

* * *

Oh, gods, Linda Tran sold her soul for Kevin Tran. It was certain Tartarus was the equivalent of the Hell version in whatever religion she will be thrown into.

And they hadn't been able to do anything because they ran out of options too quickly.

And by the look of triumph on Beau's and Plutus' faces, they had planned this all along. It was only a game for them.

Percy's hand itched to hack their heads off, and shuddered violently at the thought.

The demigod became a killer when he spent time in Purgatory, and just earlier this morning, he killed an innocent woman because of the demon inside her.

His stomach lurched and its contents threatened to spill on the cold dirty floor.

Percy remembered another guy, another 'douchebag' as the Winchesters called him. Crowley.

Which was the resident King of Hell.

Percy's head throbbed just thinking about it. He thought Greek and Roman differences were hard (and the possible Egyptian from the mysterious guy he met named Carter), and now in this world, all of the religions seemed thrown into the mix.

He even saw someone buy Excalibur giddily, which was from the Arthurian legends and saw what was pretty sure the thunder god Thor's hammer, Mjolnir, from the Norse myths.

Which was just so weird.

His head spun, and he put his head in his hands. Not even gonna contemplate about it.

Mrs. Tran was staring blankly at the floor, barely managing to rock back and forth, tears still rolling down her slightly weathered face. He could see that she was physically trying to pull herself together.

And... the Winchesters wasn't even trying to sugarcoat to her what it would feel to lose one's soul.

Sam's face, curiously enough, was pained too. As if he knew, as if he experienced how it felt to lose a soul.

Maybe he had. Around the Winchester brothers, everything seemed a grim, gloomy place to live in, and it seemed they knew that they wouldn't catch even a break.

The door opened, and Beau came in. "It's time."

Percy gritted his teeth, but stood up along with the Winchesters.

"You all right?" asked Dean.

Mrs. Tran exhaled a shaky breath. "Yeah." Then she held up two hands, grimacing. "Can I—can I just have a minute?" She looked at the brothers, Percy and Beau for confirmation.

"Yeah," murmured Percy, then with a spur of the moment decision, kissed Mrs. Tran briefly on the forehead. In one, single, flashing moment, he had seen her own mother in Mrs. Trans place when she made the decision to sell her soul as everything she had to protect her own precious son, much as Percy's mother had when they were at the hill, raining hard as the sky flashed with arcs of lightning as products of Zeus' wrath, the Minotaur raging upon them.

Mrs. Tran gave him a watery smile, and Percy knew, without doubt, that she would be able to pull herself from this through.

"We're not doing anything?" hissed Percy once they're out of earshot.

"We're closing the Gates of Hell forever," countered Dean, his face dark. "If you ask me, we got off cheap."

"What about that angel guy who tried to barter for the stone?" Percy waved his arms. "Alfie? I mean, they're from God, right? Capital G, high, mighty, all-powerful and all that?"

Sam shook his head helplessly, his wild hair swinging. "They won't be able to help much. Besides, believe me, God doesn't give any shit about this."

Percy exhaled a frenzied breath and raced after them. "Fine," he muttered under his breath. "If you're not doing anything about it, I will."

He fingered his pen in his pocket.

He knew a while ago that his sword flashed silver for a moment. Not the silver steel common in mortals, but an otherworldly silver that he never saw before. And that incident in Purgatory was the cause of what's happening in Anaklusmos right now.

Sure, the metal detector had sensed Riptide a while ago, but they didn't know that it was a magical sword that always came back to his pocket.

And heck if they knew that their wardings didn't stop him to feel the undercurrent presence of the water beneath them. With his luck, maybe the water wasn't as bad as the sewers.

* * *

Beau showed up dragging a Mrs. Tran behind them.

"Where's the kid?" asked Dean, turning to Plutus.

The god of greed snapped his fingers, and two of his men dragged a struggling prophet between them, face heavy with worry.

"What are you gonna do with her soul?" asked Sam warily.

"Whatever I want," said the god nonchalantly. "I might sell it, or maybe I'll just tuck it away with my other precious objects, let them keep me warm at night." Plutus smiled greedily, living up to his title. "Mm."

Mrs. Tran's shoulder brush his as Percy shifted uneasily, and Riptide buzzed in his pocket.

She gulped visibly and jutted her chin higher, eyes wide with fear.

What? He frowned, and sniffed the air.

Sulfur.

Plutus held out his hands. "Whenever you're ready, dear."

"Wait," murmured Percy, restraining her by the arm. If he wasn't looking for it, he'll miss the flash of irritation that flitted in her eyes. He smiled, aware that the brothers were watching them cautiously. "Christo."

Her arm jerked away from him, and her eyes filled with red, red liquid, filling them whole.

Demon.

There was a strangled noise from Kevin, and Dean pulled up her sleeve, revealing that the anti-possession tattoo area that had been burned.

In a low, male voice, one they heard a little while ago with an accent, the demon said, "Hello, boys."

She flung out her hands and an unseen force pushed Percy, Sam and Dean against the walls.

"No," stuttered Plutus, smug smile gone. "You can't. My warding spells."

In a normal voice, using Mrs. Tran's mouth, Crowley said, "Your girl Friday showed me a few loopholes."

Plutus glanced at Beau, betrayed. Beau shrugged and smiled, not even apologetic.

"And all it cost me was an island in the South Pacific. I love a bargain."

Beau stabbed Plutus a stake through the heart, and Crowley, still using Mrs. Tran's body, grabbed the end and threw it to the another of the god's men precisely.

They were dead within seconds.

Percy had stood up, having recovered faster than the Winchesters.

"Can't do all my tricks, but I can do enough."

He gritted his teeth. He certainly wasn't killing Mrs. Tran, because she was still in there.

Kevin took a few steps toward her and shouted, "Get out of her!"

She grabbed the tablet, slowly backing toward the door. "If I had a nickel everytime someone screamed that at me—"

Her words were lost with the rushing water. The floor beneath them trembled, and cracks appeared along it, spreading spider-like.

The water seeped along the cracks, and formed a pillar beneath Percy's hands. "Let me guess," he said, crunching his brows in mock thinking. "You'll get rich?"

Dean had grabbed his favorite knife and now stood side by side with Sam, effectively blocking Kevin.

"Getting in touch with your feminine side, Crowley?" snarked Dean.

"Something like that." She pulled down her coat, smoothing it.

"Well, come and get him."

She looked at Kevin behind them, and then at the Winchesters. She smirked. "One out of two ain't bad."

She turned to go, but Percy raised his hands and blocked the threshold with a wall of water. "No can do. Package deal, remember?"

Crowley tipped her head, and Percy's eyes widened as he realized their mistake.

Beau.

He uncapped Riptide out, and stopped the bullets with a flick of wrist, having trained with Will during the summer with arrows.

One bullet grazed his shoulder, though. He felt blood dribbling down the wound, and his hand directing the wall of water faltered, before he gritted his teeth against the pain and controlled his arm again.

Fortunately, the wall of water didn't break down. Sam had taken cover when Beau directed the bullets at him, while Dean covered the prophet, his focus on the king of Hell.

Crowley snarled, marring Mrs. Tran's face. "The wards, you freak. How could you get past the pagan wards?"

Percy grinned. "Let's say I'm very special."

Before he could do anything about it, she hurled the tablet to the wall of water with superhuman strength, and it clattered to the floor on the other side.

Kevin could've moved forward, but Beau cocked the gun at him. Dean shielded the prophet and pointed a gun at Beau, looking torn between Beau and Crowley.

"Snap," muttered Percy under his breath. Then he brought down the wall of water. The instant Crowley picked up the tablet and shot off, Percy raced after him, ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

Percy got to her and pushed her in the wall, the tablet sliding out of her hands, holding her at swordpoint.

"Go on," she purred, her face twisting and distorting, goading him. "Kill me, and kill her too." Then she blinked down at his sword and frowned.

Percy glanced and saw his superstitions right: the sword was glinting silver in places.

The silver hue was somehow familiar, he thought, now that he had seen it closer.

"Angel's grace," she hissed, trying to twist her body for a way out, recoiling from his sword.

"Mom!"

"Percy..."

It was Kevin and Dean. Crowley smiled again, the expression very wrong in Mrs. Tran's face. She tipped her face toward the tablet, which now lay near a door, and vacated Mrs. Tran's body with a scream and rush of red smoke.

Kevin rushed toward his mother, who crumpled down, and Percy stepped back.

Another door opened, and Crowley stepped out, back in his own body.

He brushed off some dirt off his suit. "Well, that was exciting." He glanced down. "Good luck closing the Gates of Hell," he said, and picked up the tablet, "without this." He chuckled and faced mother and son. "Surprising what mommy dearest has rattling around in her head. Want to know who your real father is?"

Mrs. Tran closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall, Kevin's grip tightening on her shoulder.

"Scandalous."

"Crowley!" snapped Dean.

"Like yours is better," said Percy, his mouth working on its own. "Like _you_ had been better."

For a moment, Crowley's posture faltered, before he straightened. "You are an interesting one... Percy." His eyes found the prophet's. "I know we're not mates, Kevin, but one word of advice: run. Run far and run fast. " His eyes glittered in the barely-lit room. "'Cause the Winchesters—well, they have a habit of using people up and watching them die bloody. "

"Like you haven't," the demigod said, mouth still working a mile a minute. "They're better with us, rather than you catch up with them. Besides," he shrugged, " demons have a habit of torturing people and watching them turn into the likes of you."

He smiled, unfazed, and said, "We will meet again. Toodles." He walked off with the tablet, and the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Has she said anything?" asked Sam softly.

Kevin, sitting opposite adjacently to her mother and placing his hand on her hip, shook his head slowly.

"Listen, Kev," started Dean, "what your mom went through —it's hell. Trust me, I know." Kevin didn't give any indication that he heard him. "But she seems tough," he continued. "She'll pull it through."

Kevin exhaled unsteadily. "I want to talk to my mom alone."

"Sure," said Sam. "Five minutes."

"Oh, Hades no," said Percy. "Last time Mrs. Tran was left alone, something happened to her. I'm staying here."

He jerked his head at the Winchesters, who left them alone.

"Percy —"

"Come on," he said, taking a seat. "Don't pretend. I know that look. You're planning to run off."

Kevin didn't deny it. "What happened to Castiel?"

Percy blinked, confused on the change of subject. "What?"

"The angel."

"Oh." Then the demigod narrowed his eyes. "You're not seriously taking Crowley's words, aren't you?" When he didn't answer, Percy exclaimed, "Oh, yeah, the angel. He didn't die, I'm sure of it. There's something seriously off with his rocker in Purgatory." He shrugged. "Maybe he decided to stay there, though I don't know why. And you know what? Dean took off with a soul to resurrect him in this world. A vampire who helped us."

When the prophet remained silent, Percy said, "Hey. I know I only knew the Winchesters for, like, a week, but their intentions are good. Have you seen Dean? He's broke over Cas since we barely got out." He hesitated before he said, "I'll give you the slip."

Kevin blinked at him. "What?"

Percy crossed his arms, his left shoulder stinging, and looked at him straight in the eye. "You have a month. You gotta be extra careful. Don't let Crowley and his demons see you."

With that statement, Mrs. Tran stirred. Kevin's grip on her tightened. "Mom?"

"And Mrs. Tran," said Percy, turning to her, "you gotta keep him safe." He shook his head. "I know I gotta head back to my own home but... I figured you wouldn't mind another helping hand."

A fire sparked in her eyes, and she looked at him, then a corner of her mouth curled slightly. "You're Percy Jackson, right?" she murmured, the first words she said since the ordeal. "You're the kid from the book."

"Mom! Are you alright?"

Mrs. Tran ignored his son for a moment. "I will. We have a deal, Mr. Jackson. A month." She fished out a phone in her pocket and pressed it to his hands.

Kevin looked immensely relieved and grateful now that her mom's talking, and even smiling slightly. "But the phone—"

"Will attract monsters, I know." Percy looked at them long and hard. "I'll risk it. Check in every two days. When trouble comes, call. Even when you're being suspicious and paranoid about it."

"Percy—"

The demigod grinned. "Yeah, yeah, save it. Just don't get yourselves in trouble." He turned to the prophet. "Kevin, we're gonna need you, okay?" His shoulder twinged uncomfortably as it reminded him of his wound.

"But—"

"A month," said Mrs. Tran firmly. "We'll need space."

"I know you want out, I know you feel angry, but you're in it now, whether you like it or not." He pinned the prophet with a long, hard stare, to which he didn't meet. "But your mom doesn't have to be."

Kevin's shoulders slumped. Percy's mind turned upside down when he realized Kevin's older than him by two years and was feeling chastised.

"Come on." Mrs. Tran pulled Kevin to his feet. "Let's go."

Before they got out, Percy kissed Mrs. Tran on the forehead again, much as he had before. Mrs. Tran smiled up at him, and he could see in her eyes, that she's already pulling herself together.

Dean's right. Linda Tran was a one tough woman, and for a moment, his heart ached for her own mother.

"Take care," he said, shaking Kevin's hand.

"Thanks, Percy."

The demigod made shooing motions with his hand. "Go."

The prophet gave him a backward glance. "What about the Winchesters?"

Percy grimaced. "Oh, boy," he muttered under his breath.

The demigod could hear the prophet's grin even with his back to him. "Good luck with that."

He's in deep trouble.

* * *

 **Woooohooooo! I was gonna, like, add what the Winchesters would say to Perce once they found out that he let them go, but this had reached approximately 5,000 words, an additional 1,000 to my normal chapter count. And take note, I can't update for a while. I gotta take back that 200+ episodes. And I know that Percy seemed a little sweet in this chapter but... haha. I don't know.**

 **Toodles!**

 **~BloodDarkerThanCrimson out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Who Are You Now

**Hi, uhm, guys.**

 **This is a shitty month. Period. My grandpa died, Alan Rickman died, then school's back**... **so yeah. This is an apology chapter with an added two thousand words count… and I'll apologize if this was ever a shitty chapter. Too many things happened these last preceding months.**

 **So… yeah. I apologize.**

* * *

 _ **So forgive me 'cause I won't forget that  
**_ _ **Yeah, this world has changed me  
**_ _ **So you know when you ask me**_

 _ **Who are you now?  
**_ _ **Did you say what you want?  
**_ _ **Don't go back to the start  
**_ _ **I'm asking, who are you now?  
**_ _ **Did they break you apart?  
**_ _ **Won't you fight back for what you want?  
**_ _ **Sometimes you gotta fall before you fly  
**_ _ **We're gonna work it out  
**_ **~Who Are You Now,** _ **Sleeping With Sirens**_

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Who Are You Now**

* * *

After the Tran runaways incident, the Winchesters, understandably, were mad.

For days. It was as if they're as bad as holding grudges as Nico.

And Percy took the brunt of it all without a small noise of protest.

The speakers in the Impala have been always loud and blasting. They hadn't let Percy in a hunt even only as a backup.

And when the rent the motel rooms...

"You're sleeping on the couch again, Jackson," grumbled Dean, voice muffled by the pillow on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Percy sighed, setting his bag beside the couch. Sam shot him an apologetic look.

The younger Winchester had already softened on him a while ago, just after their hunt at the mansion that was literally haunted—three ghosts had remained stuck in the mansion, a family of sorts that was killed in a fire accident.

The mansion was rebuilt, and the remains were ashes after the fire, but the basement had acted as the family's storage for important souvenirs from certain events. A group of curious and reckless teenagers ventured inside the mansion, couraged by the potential thrill of exploring a haunted house—and only a girl had returned. The other teens were killed.

It was a simple burning of the objects that held the family tethered to the mortal world, but it was three against the Winchesters—the brothers weren't about to escape unscathed.

After the ghost problem, Sam had a big gash on his head, and Dean had a nasty wound in his shoulder. Turns out, the basement contained sharp objects had thrown at the two of them—namely a rather beautiful and intricate set of silver knives that the two had some trouble dodging due to the poor light and tight space.

The ghosts was protecting the chest with the family heirloom—it possessed some of their most beautiful, most elegant miniature castle and trinkets—but it was nothing short of the childish type one would see at toy store. The most remarkable thing about the castle—and the adjoining parts of it—was that it was so detailed, from the castle's architecture down to the walls' uneven texture and cracks—Sam had seen that much up close—that it seemed so lifelike.

"It seemed such a shame to burn it," Sam sighed. "It would've belonged to a national museum of some sort—if the family of ghosts wasn't so attached to it."

"Don't you start geeking on me again, Sammy," said Dean, lying facedown on the bed, warning plain on his muffled voice—but it was rather because that Sam was talking to the demigod. "And would you two keep it down? I'm busy trying to sleep."

Sam directed him the 'bitchface,' as Dean loved to call it, even as the elder wouldn't see it. He shrugged and quirked his lips at Percy—who took it as they were on terms again.

Moments later, Dean's soft snores filled the room, Sam's breathing was even, the sky was inky black—but Percy couldn't sleep.

For one thing, sleeping on the couch hurt his back—the motel they left behind yesterday was long enough for him to curl up, but this one's so short that it would be impossible for him to fit in, much less sleep through the night.

For another, the talk of the hunt just awhile ago made him restless. Percy had been without action these past few days, and granted, it was peaceful that nothing big was upon his shoulders at the moment—but his ADHD was building and acting up. Percy was loathe to say it, but he's bored out of his mind. There's no camp, no Capture the Flag every Friday, no practices and training that he'll usually do when there's free time.

And, much as he hated to admit it, he's lonely.

The demigod stood up from where he'd been sitting on the couch and began pacing, padding across the motel room silently as to not wake the Winchesters, and considered his options.

He could go out for some fresh air tonight—the moon, nearly full, was hanging in the sky, there were no clouds in sight, and the mouldy motel walls were suffocating him. Take the Impala (while double-checking Dean was asleep) to a drive around the small town.

Or maybe he could find some potential hunt, something he was familiar with...

Sam had shown him how to translate web pages in the laptop to Ancient Greek—they were lucky enough to find a tool for the browser capable of translating English to a language he could read. He also showed him how to find hunts—Percy begged him to—so that he wouldn't feel useless every time.

The demigod was reaching for Sam's laptop—it was on his bedside table—when the phone in his pocket vibrated.

He jumped a step back, expecting the Winchesters to wake—but Dean only murmured something that sounds like a certain angel's name and rolled over. Sam hadn't moved at all.

Percy forgot that Kevin was supposed to call him tonight—and the demigod was keeping the regular calls a secret from the brothers, so the Winchesters wouldn't be able to track the Trans down—the mother and son needed that month-long vacation.

He was still jumpy when using a phone—he wasn't sure if a demigod using a phone here will attract monsters. Thankfully, it looked like one had sniffed him yet.

Percy stepped out of their room before he answered the phone. "Hey, resident prophet. How're things going there?"

"As normal as it could get," answered Kevin. "Mom's been overprotective, and we safeguarded the house with every warding I knew." His voice turned amused. "So the Winchesters still angry at you?"

Percy wrinkled his nose as he left the motel and met the chill night air. The Impala was on the parking lot. "Sam's warming up on me, I guess, but you know how stubborn Dean is."

He could see Kevin shrug. "I wasn't particularly close with them, but I knew Sam is the sympathetic one."

"And the smarter one," added Percy under his breath, and he heard Kevin laugh on the other side. Then, looking at the Impala, he brightened. "Hey, I'm guessing that laptop of yours is with you, so could you search some hunt for me? I'm assuming you knew Greek myths."

Percy heard him sigh. "Sure, since you asked nicely, oh Hero of Olympus."

If the prophet was beside him now, he would've punched him in the shoulder, and judging by Kevin's snickers, he knew it too. "Just do it, oh mighty Prophet of the Lord."

It was Percy's turn to snicker as Kevin sputtered indignantly at the given title.

"How's Mrs. O'Leary?" Kevin casually asked.

Percy startled. A simple question that caught him off-guard. He almost forgot that he was just a fictional character here, not real, just a story. That Kevin knew almost everything about him.

"Fine," he said, nostalgia making his voice sound strangled. He cleared his throat and continued, "She liked Nico better than me, no surprises there..."

He actually felt better after talking to Kevin about his hellhound on the other side. Kevin was a good listener, and he actually sounded genuine when asking questions.

After deftly snatching the car keys from Dean's jacket, _thank you, Connor and Travis,_ he quickly set off with a light bag and started the Impala.

Kevin had found, by the sound of it, a hellhound situation. Two members of a really wealthy family (filthy rich families seemed to be the monsters' trend nowadays) were killed horrendously in an animal attack. There were long, dragging scratch marks left on the manor, as the police report was written down. There was nothing found in the security cams that were set-up inside the manor. It was a minor glitch, the report said, nothing more. Though there was something more seen in them.

It seemed, for a moment, that a pair of red eyes flashed in the videos.

Minor glitch, indeed. What he didn't understand why the Winchesters avoided the obvious monster hunt, and how the hellhound seemed to be invisible in the cameras instead of appearing as a harmless pooch.

He shrugged off the uneasiness. Different rules applied in a different world.

It was the closest one that Kevin could find. The prophet apologized that the other one he could find was a half-day's drive away.

Nonetheless, this hellhound was killing these innocent mortals, so he'd rather go to the hunt than spend an uncomfortable sleepless night on the small couch.

He just hoped Dean's precious car wouldn't get struck by a lightning (thanks, Zeus, you almost struck me _twice in a car_ ) or trampled by a pegasus.

Percy came upon a crossroads of some sort, a single street light illuminating the darkness, and a memory of Hazel, and the other five at the ship, flashed through him, the daughter of Pluto recounting her tale of her encounter with the goddess of magic and crossroads.

( _I made my own path_ , Hazel said, her amber gold eyes shining with something she kept hidden from them)

His heart quickened a bit as he parked the Impala beside the manor. He hadn't gone on a hunt in a few days, real hunt, and he hadn't even gone on a hunt. Alone.

There was a few scattered tapes with the mark of "POLICE LINE—DO NOT CROSS," a sign that the police had come to investigate the attack. But the broken yellow tapes were discarded easily; as it was described in the news, the deaths had been dismissed as a wild animal attack.

Percy picked the lock (thanks again to the Stoll brothers), and within a few precious minutes (he wasn't still an expert at picking locks), he was inside the manor.

He closed the door quietly behind him, and it clicked as it slid into place. The demigod spied security cameras in the ceiling (two, he counted, unnaturally still because he shut down the power) and he slithered around the house so he spread his scent and retreated to a dark corner where he wouldn't be easily detected.

The hellhound struck again two days after the youngest of the family was sliced into ribbons, a mysterious death, but that didn't stop the other members of the family from staying in their house.

After the brother was killed, the father and the mother were left. Two teens dead.

Now, crouched in darkest part of the living room, Percy waited.

He shifted and waited.

And waited...

The clock chimed midnight.

Before he could so much as shift again in his position (he was beginning to feel restless), silence fell. The sound of cicadas stopped.

And then Percy heard it: scratching, scratching...

There was a loud crash, and the door was broken into splinters; and Percy was struck by a sudden thought: this was the third time the wooden door was broken. The family must've paid a lot for that heavy door.

There was nothing beyond the threshold.

Percy faltered.

There wasn't any noise, any indication upstairs that they heard the door crash.

( _Lucky, lucky, lucky..._ )

Percy, hidden by the shadows, crouched frozen on the corner.

By the gods, the hellhound was invisible...

He blinked, and there was a disturbance in the air, like a television with a bad signal.

The hellhound, Percy could hear, was sniffing the ground, tracing his steps.

The demigod groaned inwardly. He could smell sulfur thick in the air, and if he manipulated the Mist (or whatever it's called in this crazy world) he'll give away his position.

Better than fighting the monster blind.

Percy snapped his fingers, and the sniffing stopped, replaced by growling. The air in the manor shifted, and the demigod blinked to find the hellhound staring at him with hunger in its bloody red eyes.

Percy uncapped Riptide, a shining beacon in the darkness, and for a moment, he saw the monster falter; smaller, he observed, than the ones in his world. But the beast sniffed the air again, and curled its lips back to expose wide, sharp, red-stained teeth.

The son of Poseidon spread his hands, Riptide in his right hand. The hellhound tracked the sword warily with its eyes. "C'mon," he said, grinning. "Tasty demigod meal, right?"

Roles were reversed now. He spent the last few years hiding from monsters that would like to kill him and eat him slowly, but now, here he was, provoking one. Hunting one.

The hellhound barked loudly, once, twice, then there came an answer: more scratching of sharp nails on wood, then two more hellhounds joined the first.

Percy's blood chilled. It was a mistake coming here.

The couple had left the house, and they would've died anyway if Percy was only able to kill the hellhound that first set foot in the manor.

Now, if these two were the ones tailing the couple, and if there were no hellhounds after the couples now...

( _Lucky, lucky, lucky_ , his sword seemed to vibrate in his hand)

The first hellhound lunged at him with a roar, and he easily sidestepped it, and whirled Riptide to slash the second one's neck.

He missed and the sword sunk to its flank instead. The wound was barely deep, but the hellhound retreated with a snap of its teeth.

The third tried to bit his leg, but Percy was faster, and he jumped at the hellhound's back to stab at the first one.

The second hellhound buckled under his weight, but he found balanced easily, and the sword hit its intended target. The first hellhound turned to golden dust.

At least it wasn't messy.

The second, still wounded, launched itself at him. Percy ducked, and while the monster was mid-air, he slashed at its belly.

He turned to find the last hellhound growling at him, and then it barked once.

Before it could get away, the monster was turned to gold dust by Riptide.

Percy, sitting on the Impala, pulled out his phone to text Kevin, but it was no use—dyslexia jumbled the letters and numbers around.

The sun has risen by the time he got back to the motel. It's one of these days that the sun was late crawling up the sky. He lost just about three times, rubbing his eyes tiredly and he almost crashed the car to another truck. That one was a real eye opener.

Luckily, when he parked the Impala (not a scratch) and stepped into their motel room, he sighed in relief when he saw the two Winchesters still asleep.

Percy flopped down on the couch, slouching. His eyes were just beginning to close when Dean's voice said, "Wake up, sleepyhead."

The demigod shook his head and grumbled, "I don't want to." At least he tried to, but what came out was an incomprehensive reply.

* * *

Dean dragged the yawning green-eyed teen behind him as Sam loaded their bags in the Impala. The moment Percy sat down on the backseat, his head lolled as he slept.

The hunter snorted and turned to Sam. "Everything set?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah."

Dean made to start the Impala, but he frowned. "Weird. I checked that Baby was half full before we crashed. It's almost empty now."

Sam's eyes flitted to the mirror, but he only shrugged. "I don't know. I was out like a light after the hunt last night."

The elder stared at his car some more, as if it would give him some answer, but he dismissed it. "I gotta get Baby to a gas station," grumbled Dean.

"We're not going anywhere," said Sam with an amused smile at Percy. "Especially him."

Percy woke up around afternoon, which was the time where Dean already found a motel they could crash to. They didn't try to find a hunt; it was taking a day's off.

It was nighttime when Dean's phone rang.

The hunter snatched up his phone where it had been lying on the table. Sam was reading the Titan's Curse on his laptop, and Percy was on the TV with a blank look on his face.

"Hello?"

Dean turned his back to them. "Hello? Uh, hang on. There's not enough bars."

Sam's gaze followed his brother going outside. He turned to Percy. "Do you know who was that?"

Percy blinked and turned to him. "Who?" He followed Sam's gaze.

"On the phone with Dean," clarified Sam.

"Oh," said Percy. He shrugged. "No idea."

* * *

Dean put his bag down on the bed.

Sam's voice was disbelieving. "And—and what exactly is that supposed to mean, you've got to go?"

"Which words are giving you trouble?" said Dean, voice low.

Sam's voice steadily rose. "We're on the case, remember, Dean? The – the Winchester holy grail, "shut the gates of hell forever" case."

Dean met his eyes. "Sure are. But in order to close the Gates of Hell, we need our Prophet, am I right? So step one – find Kevin Tran. Well, he ain't here."

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but found nothing to say and closed it again.

Dean turned away. "But he wanted us to be, which means we're probably as far away from him as he could possibly put us. So step two – find Kevin Tran." He looked in the mini-bar, voice calming. "You mind if I take the Toblerone?"

Percy snorted from the couch. "No. That's mine."

Sam glared at him.

* * *

Dean left the demigod and the motel room, followed by the younger Winchester.

Sam spread his hands. "Wait. Dean, seriously?"

Dean tried to reason. "Hey, the trail is dead, but the room is paid for. You got some research to do, and I got some personal crap I got to take care of. That's all."

Sam's neck tingled. "What does that mean – "personal"?" he asked suspiciously.

"Did you have a stroke?" Dean's voice was getting angry. Impatient. "Vocabulary? Personal, as in my own grown-up personal—I don't know—crap."

"Damn it—"

"What, Sam? Last I counted, you took a year off from the job. I need a day."

Sam started to say more, but thought better of it. It will probably prolong the useless argument more. Dean got into the Impala and started the engine. Once Dean set his mind on something, Sam knew, no matter what, that he couldn't change his brother's mind.

* * *

"So what's going on with Dean?"

Percy startled. "What?"

Sam put his hands on his hips and blocked the television, towering over him.

Honestly, Percy wasn't a big fan of televisions. He wasn't watching just because he liked it—some shows are even different here—but just to pass time. And to avoid the Winchesters' quarrel.

"What's going on with Dean?" asked Sam, slowly and deliberately, his gaze practically searing on him.

Percy shrank on the couch. "What did he say it was?"

"He said it was his 'personal' grown-up crap," Sam said, the contempt clear in his voice indicated that he hated kept in the dark.

Percy knew that tone too. He'll recognize it anytime from Annabeth.

The demigod knitted his brows. If it was something personal, maybe it was because of Benny, and this isn't the time that he didn't want to know his brother had a vampire friend from monsterland...

"I don't know," he tried. "You're his brother—you knew him longer, so you must know what it was."

It was, apparently, the wrong thing to say. Sam's face darkened even more, and he opened his rant, probably about to rant about their time at Purgatory, but Percy cut him off.

"There's someone he—and I—met at monsterland," he said haltingly, reluctantly, and Sam's eyes clouded, and yeah, there's those trust issues with someone you don't know, "a vampire named Benny. He's good, I swear," he rushed to say, sensing the Winchester's disbelief. "The story, from what Dean had told me, was that Benny helped him. Said he knew a way out. Benny knew the place, but in return, he'll take a, a soul ride. Or something like that."

Sam had listened attentively, and had now grown silent. He sighed and plopped down on the couch beside him. He looked at him in the eye, brown eyes warring with some inner conflict. "You sure?"

Percy shrugged. "He had some moments, but yeah, I'm sure," he said, smiling wryly. "And looked like he and your brother bonded real fast."

Sam placed his elbows on his knees and put his hand in his hands. "I—I don't know. Ever since he came back, things had been hectic."

"Glad to feel left out."

"Shut up. Anyway, he wasn't still happy with me abandoning him when he was stuck in Purgatory."

Percy fell silent. This wasn't the time for making jokes; he could tell Sam had been worrying about this for a long time.

"Well, who would? And now, he's—he's gone and wouldn't tell me crap where he's going or even something a little bit about his personal escapades."

Percy fiddled with his camp beads on his neck. Granted, he wasn't all with this touchy-feely things, but the younger Winchester needed someone's company right now.

Sam exhaled slowly, composing himself. In a few seconds, he's back to his old self. "So, Benny's capable enough on his own, being a vamp and all that, so there's something that's happened that he was desperate enough to ring my brother, right?"

Percy nodded, marveling at how the hunter was resilient at situations like these. Must be enough experience.

"So now Dean drove to Benny and all I have to do is to track his phone, and you stay here."

Percy stared, bewildered. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, you said it yourself." He's sure that his face conveyed confusion cause he didn't ever remember telling them something like related to this. Sam clarified, looking sheepish, "In the books. You're basically like a wifi connection. Or-or something."

"You're reading them," said Percy slowly, the realization dawning on him. His eyes flitted to Sam's laptop, bright with artificial light, and, as now the demigod realized, jumbled letters filling up the screen because of his dyslexia.

"Well, uh, yeah," Sam said awkwardly. "You've got the strong aura coming off of you, and even I felt it subconsciously when we first met. It will definitely set the vampires' noses off."

"There's only one answer: no."

Sam spread his hands. "You'll be safer here. And I hate to say it, but this time, we're better off without you."

That last comment stung, and by the look of Sam's face, he regretted saying it; but still, Percy crossed his arms and shook his head. "No."

If he's reading the books, then he should know by now that Percy's utterly stubborn.

The hunter sighed exasperatedly, and Percy felt a thrill of triumph. "We set off for tomorrow. No use of you dead off your feet."

* * *

Dean set off to find the vampire, carrying the ice chest full of AB blood bags. "Benny!"

He stopped, feeling some gut instinct, turned and saw a flight of stairs going down to what he guessed was a fuel barge.

He walked down the flight of stairs, leaving the sunlight, and found Benny slumped against the wall, unmoving.

Dean found his heart beating faster and faster, praying he wasn't too late, no, _he can't be_ as he approached the vampire and bent down.

"Benny?" he ventured, testing if he was awake ( _alive_ , his traitorous mind whispered). The vampire stirred slightly and opened his eyes, and the hunter's heart slowed down. "Not lookin' good."

The corners of Benny's lips lifted, and he chuckled breathlessly. "Up yours," he said faintly.

Dean searched his face for some more, some info of what have made him this, but opened the ice chest instead.

"Got you," Sam murmured triumphantly under his breath, and Percy, hovering behind him, released a sharp sigh of relief.

"Where did you find him?"

"Eagle Harbor, Washington," he answered, eyes examining the screen. It had been a good idea that he left his other cellphone in the Impala—Dean had turned off his phone's GPS.

"How many hours?" asked Percy.

"Six, five hours tops," Sam said, calculating how many stops they can take. With an ADHD demigod. "Dean has been driving all night—he had a good head start on us."

Sam sensed that Percy wanted to groan out loud—he'll be squirming in his seat for sure—but held back so that he wouldn't be a pain in the neck.

"I can totally do that," said the demigod.

* * *

"I take back my word. I can't totally do this," said Percy in his backseat.

"You want us to go back?" asked Sam, his tone faintly amused.

Percy zipped his mouth shut, and leaned back in his seat.

He fiddled with his camp beads at his neck and shifted in his seat yet again.

Last night, he stayed up late searching for alternate universes. There was the side of the internet where things are serious, and there was the other side with fandoms and all that craziness that he couldn't understand. Nonetheless, he stayed away from that side.

But about what he gathered, there's the thing about alternate universes: they should have the same timeline and yes, different events, but Percy will have a hard time going back to his own world with this time in the past. There are paradoxes which made his head hurt, but made one thing certain: if a paradox happened, then things had truly gone to Tartarus. No Doors of Death whatsoever that one could go back.

"You're staring at empty air for at least twenty minutes," Sam commented lightly, glancing at him from the mirror.

"I'm thinking," replied Percy absently, rolling the beads between his fingers.

"You shouldn't. That would make your head hurt."

"Shut up, Winchester." _Shut up, Grace._

Sam huffed. "Seriously, what got you thinking in that head of yours?"

"The other world," he replied quietly. "My world."

* * *

"Well, it's good to know you're still dumb as ever," said Benny, setting down the ice chest on the table. Some of the familiarity they felt during Purgatory settled between them.

"Yeah, well, some things never change," said Dean, turning around to face him. "Now, why are you getting into machete fights with your own kind?"

"Quentin," the vampire said, looking down briefly, "the one I came for?" Dean nodded. He got the basic rundown of what happened last night. "We were in the same nest. I'm hunting the vampire who turned me... my maker."

Dean tilted his head to one side, still confused. "Well, now, don't get me wrong. I'm down with the hunting, but, uh... why?"

Benny replied, voice low, "Kill him, before he kills me... again."

* * *

"We're here," announced Sam late in the afternoon, jolting the demigod out of his drunken stupor.

Percy rolled down the stolen, ahem, borrowed car's window and breathed deeply. "I can feel the sea."

"But," said Sam, "we gotta go to a diner first. I'm low on fuel."

"Sure," said Percy with more enthusiasm than Sam expected.

"So what you knew about the vampire?" asked Sam over the table.

Percy slowed chewing his burger. "His name's Benny," he said, shooting the hunter with a look. "And as far as I knew, he only wanted to help."

"As long as he benefits," added Sam.

"Oh, c'mon, just let it go," cajoled the demigod. "Your brother trusted him; certainly you can trust him."

"Like that had turned out so well for us in the past," muttered Sam under his breath. There's that happen if the Winchesters ever tried to trust someone: they will get killed, or the brothers will get betrayed.

"Well, sometimes, you got to trust what your instinct says," said the demigod, and started chewing his burger again.

"My instinct says that I gotta kill the monster."

"But remember, even some of the monsters had minds and lives of their own."

"When did you get so poetic and wise all of a sudden?"

Percy shrugged.

On the way to the harbor, they were stopped by traffic.

They passed a car that slowed down beside them. Sam politely killed the engine and rolled down the window.

"There had been a murder that happened just today," said the man behind the wheel. "Police can't identify the cause, and they have been working it out for hours. The road's closed for now. If I were you, I'll just take the long way to the harbor."

Sam and Percy exchanged a look; and the demigod shrugged a shoulder. "Uh, thanks," said Sam, smiling at the man.

The man just nodded and went off his way.

"I vote we check this first," said Percy. Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I thought so too."

It was late night when they finished the case. It was a werewolf—it was, apparently, full moon last night, and the newly turned werewolf had no idea what he had turn into and had no recollection of details that happened last night.

 _("It was a mistake, I swear," Jamie sobbed with tear-stained cheeks. "Please.")_

In the end, neither of them had decided they wouldn't kill the werewolf; both of them hadn't had the guts to do it. They sent off Jamie, who sworn to keep track of the succeeding month's' full moon dates and to have strict diet on animal meat only and not human's.

"You know," said Percy after they had sent Jamie away, "I'm actually freaking out here."

Sam, leaning on the car, looked at him. He didn't look freaked out at all—in fact, he actually looked relieved. "Yeah?"

Percy shrugged. "Yep. Fairly. I mean, the monsters in, in—Purgatory, I think—the werewolves there, the vampires, and the bunch of other sickos—they're out for blood, and they're releasing it on each other." He suddenly chuckled. "Not when there's the occasion where they'll gang up on me, of course."

Sam huffed, his mind somewhere else. How was it that a teen could endure things like these?

Not just a teen, he reminded himself, watching Percy. A demigod.

"But," Percy continued, sea green eyes reflecting city lights, "here, there's actually monsters that are even practically innocent. It's like—I'm new to this thing."

"You said it yourself," said Sam. The demigod was now looking at the stars, searching for something Sam couldn't see. "Monsters had lives of their own."

Percy bowed his head as if in a prayer, and when he surfaced again from some memory, he blinked. "I'm talking about my experience here." Sam started to ask what he meant, but the demigod shook his head. "Let's go catch your brother."

Percy got in the car, and Sam just let it go. He was going to find out later in the books.

* * *

"Yeah, so, if you were your maker's favorite, why did he kill you?"

The Impala zipped by a street light, illuminating Benny's face for a short moment.

"When you get turned, it's like you're reborn into a vampire nest. Your maker—he means everything to you." In Dean's peripheral vision, he took a blood bag out of the ice chest. He nodded along as Benny told his tale. "I mean, you really start believing he's God. Now, if your maker happens to believe the same thing, well…" The hunter glanced as he started to drink from the blood bag.

"See how that could be a pickle," commented Dean as Benny continued drinking blood.

"Mm."

Dean stared at the vampire with—well, not really repulsion. "Well, uh—you really have to do that? I mean, right now?" He grimaced slightly.

Benny chuckled, light blue eyes bright. "I'm sorry, brother. I'm better, but I'm still on the mend."

"Right."

Benny continued, "Anyway...our father – he was a jealous god. He kept the family together but kept us apart from the rest of the world, always at sea. I always did what was best for the nest… till I met her."

Dean raised his eyebrows at him, but the vampire wasn't looking at him. A tone of wistfulness had entered his voice, and Dean hadn't seen him looking vulnerable like this. Open. "Andrea. Andrea Kormos." Benny shook his head. "Beautiful. I mean, words don't even cut it, you know?" A corner of Dean's mouth turned up. "Greek, heiress."

"Come on," said Dean, tone teasingly exasperated.

He laughed. "She was sailing a 42-foot sloop to the Canary Islands. Now, I should have called her boat's destination in to my crew, but instead, I joined her on it."

"Seriously? Was Fabio on the cover of that paperback?" Dean laughed, but Benny didn't join in, looking solemn.

"My life changed when she entered it, Dean. Everything I had been or done up to that point just… seemed to vanish… into what we had become together." Benny met his eyes, voice low. "I mean… We found it, man.

"Eventually, we settled in Louisiana. And then one night, we were coming home, and the old man—he was just there." His eyes darkened. "Quentin, Sorento, my oldest nestmates. It was only that night I understood what a crime it was to him—me leaving him. They pinned me down, and they beheaded me. The last thing I saw was the old man tearing out Andrea's throat."

Oh. "Well, that's what payback's all about—am I right?"

He'd felt about the same—almost every time someone ever tried to lay their hands on Sammy. Revenge.

Something passed between them. Benny didn't answer.

Benny pointed with his chin. "Docks are up ahead. Should be able to find a dinghy to use."

* * *

They climbed down to the harbor.

"The Impala was here, but they're gone," Sam murmured.

"Maybe they're at the docks," suggested Percy.

"What for?" Sam released a breath. "C'mon, let's get inside the fuel barge. Maybe there's some clues inside."

* * *

Dean jumped off the boat and secured the rope. Benny threw him their bags, and started to walk through a forest. The hunter pulled out his phone and started texting to Sam.

"We're close," Benny announced, who was up ahead.

Dean's message to Sam read "Hunting vamps—nest on Prentiss Island…" He continued to type ,"not…"

Benny looked back at him. "Remind you of anything?"

Dean finished his message with the words "not alone". But… Sam will take the message the wrong way. He'll probably be furious for brother ditching him, just to hunt a vampire's nest with someone else.

Well, he did take off a year from hunting and didn't even to bother finding his brother.

He used the backspace key to drop the entire message and put his phone away. Benny took his weapon out of his bag and Dean took his own and curled his fingers around the makeshift hilt, comforted by the familiar grip.

They were the same weapons which they made from bones of the monsters that dared cross them in Purgatory.

"It's weird being back – in the world, I mean." The mansion was looming off in a distance, and somewhere, an animal made a keening noise. They threw their bags on the ground. "Isn't it?"

"Sure as hell is," Dean answered, the forest around him alive with insects. Different from Purgatory.

"I mean, what do you do with it all?" Benny asked no one in particular, his voice low with apprehension. "All the—all the everything? Hell, I don't even know if this world is real, if I'm real."

Dean stared at the vampire hard until he met his eyes. "Hey, listen to me. I've seen what happens down that rabbit hole, okay?" The duo stopped walking. "We're real. Benny, this is real. It's the only way to play this game, you get me?"

* * *

There was nothing.

"I mean, they could've taken it with them," said Sam, ever the voice of reason.

"Well, there's only one thing to do," said Percy, brightening.

They stared down at the dark waters.

"Are you sure?" Sam tried again for third time. "I mean, Poseidon isn't the only sea god here. There are probably hundreds—from all the pagan religions."

"You're exaggerating." He peered one last time at the waters—he couldn't see anything beneath the surface. The moon, appearing as a round celestial body in the night sky, was luminously reflected. He turned his back on the waters and grinned at the hunter. "I'll be fine," he said confidently.

"Wait—"

Percy gave him a two-fingered salute and let gravity make his body fall backwards into the water.

He could see Sam's surprised expression—he didn't expect that—before he propelled his body away from the docks.

Finding someone who would cooperate was hard.

It was at least ten minutes before he saw a school of fish swimming lazily about. When he neared them, they slowed down and swam in place.

 _Who is he?_ some whispered. _A man. A man in our domain.  
_  
"Hi," said Percy, feeling stupid.

He understands, one whispered. They wriggled uncomfortably, and one started to swim away.

 _Maybe a god,_ another said in awe. They started to swim closer.

"Uhm," said Percy uncomfortably, resisting the urge to swim away. "I'm gonna ask, did maybe you saw some people pass by here?"

 _Yes_ , one answered. _They were heading for the Prentiss Island, my Lord._

Percy relaxed at the familiar title. "Where is it?"

 _Just a mile from here,_ said a young voice excitedly. The one who was talking—he presumed—wiggled its tail. _Keep going west._

Bingo. He smiled at them. "Thanks."

 _Ever so happy to help someone,_ one replied. The statement was echoed by others.

He resurfaced and sat beneath where the Winchester was standing, completely dry. "What did you get?"

"Prentiss Island, due west," answered Percy. "I could get us there, if you'd like. It'd be faster. Besides, I miss being in the water."

"Whoa," breathed Sam. They were currently under the water, and he was suspended in an air bubble. Granted, he couldn't see much, but it was _amazing_ under here.

Percy chuckled, repositioning his hand on Sam's arm. "Yeah, it's amazing," he said. He could hear him loud and clear—as if they're speaking above the surface.

"Nifty trick," muttered Sam.

Percy laughed. "Wait till you hear about my great-great-whatever cousin Frank. You'll absolutely get jealous."

"Being a demigod sounds so awesome," commented Sam, staring at the glittering surface above them. He could see the distorted moon.

"Apart from the 'anytime-you-could-die-by-being-killed-by-a-monster' and 'saving-the-world-quests' thing?" Percy laughed again, but this time, it sounded subdued. "Yeah, it is."

* * *

The duo entered through the entry hallway into the main room with their weapons held ready. Benny stopped and looked at a harpsichord.

"Time to move, Benny," whispered Dean.

"The old man's harpsichord."

It was worn out; he remembered running his hand across the wood, feeling the smooth surface.

"Benny!"

When he didn't answer, Dean walked away. Benny looked at a framed photograph of a woman on a table.

It was a woman he knew so well. His stomach dropped in horror.

"No," he whispered, throat dry. It can't be. "No, no."

He smelt her before he heard her. The woman in the photograph, Andrea Kormos, came down the stairs.

"Benny?" It was her voice, her face, her eyes...

" _Andrea_."

A vampire slithered up behind him, another appeared around a corner and a third came down the stairs behind her former lover.

He didn't try to resist, to save himself, and just stared at Andrea. Surrounded in just seconds.

The man behind Benny knocked him to the ground.

* * *

They were on the island, and Sam was trying to call Dean.

Dean's phone vibrated. He looked at it with irritation before dropping the call.

Sam gripped the phone tight. "He's not answering," he ground out, frustrated.

Percy started to walk forward. "We're just gonna make our way then."

Sam fell into step behind him. "Do you even know where you're going?"

"Well, no?" answered Percy a tad sheepishly. "But you should. Hunter, right?"

Sam snorted, then called Dean again. "Different from your hunters."

The hunter started when his phone clicked. "What?" said Dean slowly, voice low.

"We're coming to get you," said Sam.

"Do you even know where I am?" replied Dean, his eyes flitting about. He'd be caught if they'll going on like this.

"Yes, we do, in fact," someone butted in. Percy. "We're looking at the house now. And it's dark and creepy: must be the typical evil vampire lair."

"Jackson, I _swear_ —"

He stopped. He sensed someone nearing him.

Dean placed the phone on the small table beside him.

"Stop," ordered Sam, still on the phone. "Dean, we're going in, okay?"

The older Winchester gritted his teeth.

A vampire approached the phone warily, and he jerked his head to someone in the shadows.

Dean brought down the blade in a deadly arc, and the head rolled off.

* * *

"What, we gonna ring them?" asked Percy, looking at the door.

Sam neared the door, but before he could so much as touch the knob, the door crashed opened and someone leaped out.

The hunter hopped back quickly, narrowly avoiding the fangs, and something white-bronze flashed in front of him.

The head thudded down the steps.

"Nice," said Sam, panting. "You've got your answer."

Two more of them came running out.

* * *

Andrea was waiting downstairs when he came down after Benny finished his maker.

He walked past her and laid the bloody clasp knife—the one Andrea gave her—on the harpsichord.

He turned to her. "The old man is dead." He extended a hand. "Let's go."

Satisfaction glinted in her eyes—she expected him to kill his maker—and she took his hand, and he felt her hands. Once they were smooth—a proper lady's hand, but now they were rough and had scars.

But her eyes shone with confusion. She didn't budge from the ground.

"Where, Benny?"

His heart sank.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, trying again. "Anywhere."

Andrea looked down at their linked hands without a word, and Benny's heart sank with sudden realization.

"You're not leaving here, are you?" Benny asked, not letting the pleading tone in his voice go through. "And you never were."

"We have everything we need right here," persisted Andrea. Trying to reason. Trying to lure him in again. "The operation is still perfect. We can ride the high seas, plunder together. We can have the life we always wanted."

"What I wanted was to leave a burning crater behind." His voice hardened, and with it, his resolve. "I wanted to put your memory to rest."

"But I'm not a memory," she pleaded. "Benny, I'm right here."

Benny shook his head. "What I loved—it ain't here anymore. It was snuffed out a long time ago by monsters like me... like what you've become."

Andrea's voice turned snarling and unpleasant. "You think you're better than me now?"

Benny's lips quirked and he cocked his head. "No. I think we're all damned."

Andrea snarled and her fangs descended. The vampire, as Benny expected, stabbed her from behind and then cut off her head. Benny and Dean looked at each other before the vampire looked down at the dead body.

A head went sailing past them, and their heads turned.

"What'd we miss?" Percy called down at them. The demigod came down the stairs, followed closely behind by Sam.

Benny smiled, but he saw Dean frown with disapproval. "Thought I smelled you," he greeted, and Percy shook the hand he offered warmly. He turned to Sam. "I'm Benny."

Dean's younger brother took it with a hunter's wariness, and he fingered something in his pocket with his other hand. "So I've learned. Sam." He glanced at Percy.

From the corner of Benny's eye, Dean shot daggers at the demigod.

Benny raised an eyebrow. "Heard a lot about you, Sam." He didn't withdraw his hand away immediately; he glanced at the hunter's pocket before taking it back.

"I think you got a lot talk about." Percy glanced outside. "And I'm out of here." He started to walk away.

"If you ever bailed on us, Jackson," growled Dean, "you'll regret that."

* * *

 **Why does every chapter end to Percy being scolded? I don't know.**

 **The chapter sounds rough and choppy. I'm so sorry. I made my best.**

 **Thanks to:** **RHatch89** **,** **superwhofilesjackson** **,** **Wrendsor** **,** **Dark-Supernatural-Angel** **,** **littlebear62007** **,** **Guest, Guest No.2,** **Rilliane** **,** **Guest No.3,** **angel de acuario** **, Guest No. 4,** **Athena Silverwolf** **,** **andy6rocks1** **, and** **VowsAreWords** **, and to all the silent readers. Your reviews and support are much loved and accepted, and I am looking forward to you reading this story continuously.**


End file.
